Breaking the Wheel
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is an orphan who, after losing everything, tries to resume life in Westeros, in a context of war and struggle for independence and freedom. Hamliza!Jonerys AU inside of Hamilton.
1. In Westeros you can be a new person

Daenerys Targaryen was leaning on the bow of the ship that was taking her from Essos to Westeros. In her old home, she left behind everything that happened there. The hurricane destroyed everything but before it she had already lost something more precious than her home.

As much as her relationship with her brother Viserys was not perfect, he was still the only family left. Rhaegar, her older brother, had died in the war between South and North. The South and its allies, commanded by the Lannisters, conquered and oppressed the North and its allies, while the North and its allies, led by the Starks, fought to be freed of this oppression. War was taking place in Westeros, but that didn't stop Rhaegar from getting involved. Years later, Viserys fought in a war in Essos against the Dothraki and not resisting, left Daenerys completely alone. Their parents had died, too. And then the hurricane came.

All the suffering lived and witnessed made her pain be expressed in poetry. Daenerys wrote a melancholy and sad poem about the hurricane, but still there was beauty and charm in her words, words that reached the ears of all in these. Commoted by their story, many people raised funds for Daenerys to embark to Westeros. The passage was enough to take her to Winterfell, the base city of the Starks, capital of the North and where its troops were trained. Daenerys's plan was to start studying there and get a good job, which would not be easy since she was a lady. But nothing would stop her from achieving her goals.

With all these thoughts, she was staring at the horizon, hoping the White Harbor to dawn on the sea line. The hope of better times filled her heart and was the main motivating force for her to keep moving forward.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So guys I had this idea a while ago thinking about how much Jon looks like Eliza and Daenerys looks like Alexander. And since I really like Hamilton and Jonerys here is my story. Well english is not my mother language, I'm translating this story with the help of google translate so forgive any mistake. The story is going to follow Hamilton's line, but I'm going to make some changes to balance the two fandoms and in that it results in things that don't have in either one or the other, but in spite of the crazy proposal, I hope you like this story ._**


	2. Commander Mormont sir

The ship finally docked at King's Landing and Daenerys got off the boat. She watched all the commotion of people coming and going, and then, with a sigh, joined them. From a distance she saw the Winterfell mansion, where the Stark family lived. General Eddard Stark was the chief commander of the North and, in addition to fighting against the oppression of the South, sought independence from the rest of Westeros territory. Among the most important allies of the Stark were the Mormont.

Daenerys had heard of Jorah Mormont, one of Eddard Stark's top commanders. She hoped to meet him, to offer her services as aide-de-camp, writing letters and negotiating army resources. In this way, perhaps she could get General Stark's attention and work for him personally.

Walking in front of the Mormont mansion, Daenerys hoped to find the commander. As desperate as her tactics were, her determination would not let her give up. Then someone who seemed to her to be the commander arose and Daenerys wasted no time.

"Excuse me, sir! Are you Mr. Jorah Mormont?"

"Yes who asks?" he replied, confused, watching with curiosity the young woman in front of him.

"Oh, I'm Daenerys Targaryen at your service," she said sympathetically. "I'm looking for work. I have vast experience in writing and in need of someone who writes letters, I know that I will be more than capable in such an office.

"You seem to be in a short time in town," Jorah remarked, "are you hungry? Thirst? I can buy you a meal"

Dany was really hungry but her pride didn't want to let her confess.

"If I don't disturb you, sir, it would be good," she replied, reaching a middle ground in her own conflict.

"So apparently you're not from here, Miss Targaryen," Jorah commented as she watched her eat, "where did you come from?"

"Actually I came from Essos," she replied, "no matter what I left behind, only what I will conquer here".

"Conquer?" He wondered how determined she was "how do you want to win something in the midst of the war we're in?"

"If you have a goal the war cannot stop you," Daenerys countered by using his words to support her ideas, "instead, I'll be smart enough to reach my win by using the war in my favor. What are you fighting for Commander Mormont ?

"Peace," Jorah replied wearily, though impressed, "so that both sides will finally come to a common agreement."

"That seems unlikely," Daenerys said, "one side has to give in, good or bad, and I hope that side is the South and the Lannisters."

She was impressed by the audacity of the young woman, and Jorah realized that she would be useful in the conflict, and so decided that it would take her to meet Eddard Stark himself as soon as he knew better what Daenerys' real intentions were.


	3. Chances and opportunities

When Jorah said goodbye to Daenerys, he had come to the conclusion that the girl was extremely ambitious and had a thirst for power and status, but not for being bad or wanting to harm everyone in return for her own benefit but for simply having comfort and stability in her life, that until then was suffered and punished by numerous tragedies. These tragedies did not shake the young woman's determination and daring. So, Jorah concluded that she would be an excellent addition to Stark's allies. The Commander then advised that Ms. Targaryen was to meet him the next day in the Palace of Winterfell, to be presented to the General.

The next day, Daenerys woke up earlier than expected, and walked to Winterfell Fortress. Commander Jorah was waiting, and after greeting her with a good morning, guided her through the palace. She watched everything around her, the marble walls, the columns that supported the corridor, the paintings of the Stark ancestors . It was then that Jorah stopped and asked Daenerys to wait outside.

Eddard Stark was sitting at his desk, wrapped in documents and reports. Most of them reported defeats and losses of soldiers and weapons. His plans seemed to be increasingly frustrated, however much he led his troops with courage and effort, the South were massacring them mercilessly. In addition to leading them, the General personally organized the expenses with the armies, the sustenance of the soldiers and everything else that was necessary in the war. In this way, defeat after defeat, he had reached its maximum, completely overwhelmed. He immediately needed someone capable of helping to manage the resources, as well as creating a new strategy that would lead his men to victory.

The sound of someone knocking on the door made the General reconcentrate into the present.

"Who is it?" asked Eddard, already hoping to be Jorah.

"Your Excellency it's Commander Mormont," answered Jorah, "I bring someone whom I suppose you must meet."

"Come in Commander Mormont," said Eddard.

"This is Daenerys Targaryen," Jorah introduced her and Dany bowed. "She's looking for a job as aide-de-camp. And from how little I know her, I can say that her work is exactly what you need, sir.

"Are you keeping up with the war, miss Targaryen?" The General turned directly to her, watching her with a look of analysis.

"Yes sir," she said, "with all due respect, I know you're having trouble. I know you were attacked in King's Landing while you were in formation approaching the city. Our army was massacred by the cannons".

"And what do you think we could do to avoid that particular defeat?" Eddard asked her to test her.

"I suppose you could send spies," Daenerys began to say shyly, but gradually gained courage, even though she used the words carefully "discreet men of your personal confidence. They would gather information and pass it on to us, giving you time to come up with an effective strategy. Moreover, if I may add General, I could gather the men of your confidence as an elite team and send them to the enemy camp in a night operation, stealing the fuel from the Southi's guns".

Both men were impressed by the intelligence and insight of Miss. Targaryen.

"There's no question I want to use your strategies, Miss." Eddard smiled, which surprised Dany and Jorah "they seemed to me extremely effective and, hoping to help me like ideas like this and even better, I want it to be my aide-de-camp. I really need someone like you to take care of the features and strategies.

Eddard Stark offered his hand to Daenerys Targaryen, who for a brief moment was impressed with what she had already achieved.

"I will not waste this opportunity," she said firmly, "thank you very much, sir.

After the arrangement, Daenerys moved to Winterfell Fortress, working every day as General Stark's right-hand man. In a way, over time, Daenerys saw him as her paternal figure, and Eddard, knowing that the girl had no family, worried and cared for her to feel safe and at home.


	4. The Stark siblings

Daenerys Targaryen's daily work was arduous, tiring, and demanding of her intellect. She wrote the letters to General Stark to the more distant troops, communicating his orders and strategies in war. Many of them were elaborated with her opinion. In addition, she also responded to enemy letters, especially when dealing with small truces in neutral territories, most of these letters were endorsed to Cersei Lannister, who financed the southern armies and its chief general, Jaime Lannister.

As much as her work was difficult, she loved it with all her heart, she was pleased to be making a difference as she could in that war. Sometimes she felt she could do much more, but then she tried harder as aide-de-camp.

As for the Stark family, she was just getting to know them. She had created a special bond with General Stark, almost considering him a father to her. Mrs. Catelyn Stark looked hard and tight but welcomed her with open arms. Arya and Sansa, however different and entangled with each other, were very nice friends for Dany. Occasionally she prevented the sisters from fighting. Sansa was more calm and delicate, contrasting with Arya's daring and bravery. Daenerys understood them because she had a bit of their personality.

The boys, Bran and Rickon dreamed of being soldiers, like their father and older brothers, and so their games were based on tests of courage, such as fighting each other with their wooden swords and training their aim with sling, the insistent craze of climbing the columns of the fortress Bran had.

Daenerys had not yet had the opportunity to meet Eddard's two eldest sons, Jon and Robb, who were away in campaign with one of their father's troops. She had seen a painted portrait of the young men. Jon looked more like Eddard and Robb looked more like his mother. Sansa clarified that Jon was their brother only from their father's side, his mother, had died in childbirth and Eddard married Catelyn a time after loosing his first wife.

* * *

One night, before Daenerys went to her room shortly after reviewing reports from the commanders, she stopped to admire the picture of Jon and Robb. Robb had a restrained smile, but it showed that he was more lively and cheerful as Jon's closed expression which was pure seriousness.

"Dany, you seem to have liked my brothers." Arya approached her. "I hope you don't get disappointed when you meet them in person."

Daenerys laughed at the joke.

"I hope to meet them," Dany answered sincerely, "if they go back home it means they've won the war".

"Well, actually, they're on their way," Arya said cheerfully, "they won their last attack with advantage and conquered a territory to the North".

"Oh, I know that," Daenerys remembered. "I remember seeing a report from Robb about it, but how do you know they're coming?"

"They sent me a letter," Arya smiled. "I got it today, Robb wrote it, he and Jon are due to arrive next week".

"This is very good for you," Daenerys was glad for the Starks, "so I'll finally meet them. Do you have something to tell me about them? How should I behave?"

"Well, you should not worry about that at least with Robb," Arya said, reflecting on her brothers' personality. "Robb is someone easy to approach and talk, Jon is a bit more complicated. You know, his perpetual frown scares people a little, but he has a noble heart of gold. Just be patient with Jon's behavior".

"I promise I will," Dany smiled. "Good evening, Arya".

"Good evening, Dany," the Stark wished.

As she prepared to go to sleep, Daenerys began to be intrigued by Jon Stark, beginning to yearn for a little more to meet him in person.


	5. A Winter's Ball

There was a great stir in WInterfell as the sons of Eddard Stark were about to arrive. To commemorate their victory and their arrival at home, the General decided to give a ball to his top officers.

"Are you sure sir I could not help with the organization?" - Daenerys offered the General - "I don't understand much of dances but organizing is something that I know how to do very well and would like to help".

"Don't worry about anything Daenerys," Eddard laughed at her enthusiasm, "everything is already being arranged. It's your first ball, if I may ask?

"To tell you the truth, yes, if you consider it a big event," she answered thoughtfully, "my family used to go to small dances when I was a child".

"Then I hope you remember how to dance," Eddard smiled at her affectionately, "and most importantly, have fun." You have been working hard and the victory of the boys deserves to be celebrated, by all us".

"Yes sir," she smiled, though she didn't want much rest.

Yet in that pause where everything was at peace, Daenerys still worried about the war.

Arya watched the room filled with soldiers and their wives or sisters, or other girls who accompanied them. She didn't see much fun in dances, it was just a gathering where people took the time to gossip and share their opinion about what was happening or even about futile things. What she liked was the company of her family, and what prevented this ball from being a total waste of time was the arrival of her brothers.

So she spotted them. Robb and Jon walked side by side and entered the main entrance.

"Colonel Robb Stark and Lieutenant Jon Stark!" announced the enthusiastic master of ceremonies.

Everyone in the room welcomed them with applause and cheers. Robb paused to greet all the commanders while Jon followed his example with a little fear. His countenance improved as he caught sight of his father.

"My boys! "Eddard hugged them "how good it's to have them here. My congratulations on the victory, both of you".

"We missed you father," Robb smiled. "We expect to stay here as long as possible".

"I expect it, too," Eddard confessed, "and Jon? You were very brave in accepting to be a spy".

"That strategy is full of risk," Jon grinned weakly, "but it was essential for us to win.

"You must thank Miss. Targaryen for that idea, "Eddard said.

"And when are we going to get to meet your famous aide-de-camp?" Robb asked curiously.

"I hope she's joining us soon," her father replied, expecting Daenerys to come soon, since she had not yet arrived at the ball.

"Robb!" Catelyn called and hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine, Mom." Robb laughed with exaggerated affection.

"Jon," his stepmother greeted him more closely.

"Ma'am." Jon leaned toward her in a simple greeting.

Soon he managed to get away from the company of Catelyn and Robb and went to look for Arya. He missed all of his brothers equally, but she was the one closest to him. As he searched, he found Rickon and Bran extremely excited, and the boys made Jon promise to count all his adventures as a spy.

Arya recognized the older brother by his back and hugged him from behind as he used to when he was younger. Jon did not expect the hug but his quick reflexes alerted him to the approach and he turned quickly to her, a big smile on his lips, the kind he kept only for Arya and the boys.

"This means you survived?" she teased laughing.

"I promised I'd come back safe and sound," Jon winked at him, "how's everything around here?"

"All the same," she replied, a little annoyed at the monotony that sometimes ran around the fortress. "Daddy's always busy, Mom's taking care of us, but we have a guest, Daenerys.

"Dad's aide-de-camp?" "Jon recognized the name -"She seems to be a remarkable lady".

"Yeah, she's smart," Arya shrugged, "and obsessed with work, but she found time to be my friend.

"Really"? Jon was surprised.

If Daenerys was a friend of Arya's, she'd already gained some of his sympathy.

"It's just that she has not arrived yet," Arya said, "while she's gone, you can tell me what you've been up to at this campaign time. Oh and don't spare me the bloody details".

Jon just laughed and started to tell funny things that happened to him in the camp instead of his military operations.

Daenerys Targaryen was finally climbing the stairs of the hall when she found Jorah Mormont coming with her.

"Good night, Miss. Targaryen, "he greeted her," how's work? "

"Tough, but gratifying with every victory," she smiled, "thank you for helping me achieve it."

"It was my pleasure," Jorah said sincerely, "I'm glad you're reaching your goals. Maybe there's just one more thing to get you where you want".

"Excuse me, but I don't understand what you mean." She didn't like what the Commander seemed to suggest.

"A good marriage," he clarified, "a girl like you should not be single for long." You could join an important family, like the Mormont, or even the Stark themselves.

"I ..." that took her by surprise, making her uncomfortable and finding the subject bold and unpleasant, "I must hurry. The General and his family are waiting for me. Good evening, Commander".

Daenerys hurried upstairs, confused by what Jorah had insinuated. Did he want to marry her? Or did he want her to marry one of the Stark's brother? She'd rather ignore it for the rest of the night.

Jon and Robb were meeting again, talking about the lull they would have in the next few days as they stayed with their family when something caught their attention.

"Wow!" Robb said as he caught sight of Daenerys from the gallery where he was with his brother.

Staring at her, Jon's heart began to beat faster. He was confused and a little irritated by this reaction.

"Who is her"? he managed to say.

"I don't know, but she's a beautiful sight," Robb commented.

"You should be more respectful," Jon corrected indignantly.

"Sorry," Robb laughed. "Do you want to know who she is, why don't you go and ask yourself?"

"What? No Robb," Jon replied in a tone of complaint.

"Are you afraid of a lady?" Robb laughed "you face enemies and strangers but are afraid to talk to a maiden?"

"It's not that it's ..." Jon sighed. "You know I have ... difficulty communicating with strangers ... other than soldiers."

"I know, my brother," Robb smiled sympathetically, "I'm going to do you a favor. I'll meet her and introduce you to her. What about that?"

"Thank you," Jon replied, rolling his eyes, but he was really grateful.

Daenerys recognized the young man approaching. That was the smiling Robb Stark, as cheerful as his picture painting.

"Colonel Robb Stark." She stepped forward and leaned in compliment.

"You know me miss, but we were not properly introduced," he smiled in response surprised by her attitude.

"I'm Daenerys Targaryen, General Stark's aide-de-camp," she introduced herself.

"Then I finally see your face despite knowing your words," Robb said, "your fame runs to our camps."

"I say the same, Mr. Colonel," she smiled. "Congratulations on the success of your campaign."

"I also congratulate you," he replied, "your work has been essential to us."

"Thank you." She thanked him and smiled, finding the young man charming, but acknowledging that he wore charm and confidence as a shield.

"Excuse me, Miss" Robb demanded and walked away, thinking that Daenerys's fame live up to her.

He wished Jon would not be intimidated by the boldness and bravery of Miss. Targaryen.


	6. Lost in looks

Daenerys found strange Robb's hurry in standing back of her and she accompanied him for a brief moment, looking at him to go up the gallery of the living room. Sansa approached her distracting her for one moment from where Robb was.

"I didn't see you dance yet Dany" Sansa verified.

"Ah I'm not so good in that" the oldest avoided "besides I still wasn't asked, and nor I intend to ask anyone".

"I understand you" Sansa smiled nice "sometimes you can think a gentleman is an eminent dancer, and no matter how educated he is, he ends up stepping in your foot".

"That is a valuable piece of advice" Daenerys commented on about the observation "it's not only valuable for dance".

"I know" the youngest was a little more serious "the appearances are deceiving, and in the end what matters is the heart. Mom taught me that".

"And it's for that why I'm following Lady Stark's advice" Daenerys conclued "taking care even with dance partners".

When a new song started being played, Sansa waited with astrict criterion the next soldier to take it off to dance.

* * *

"So what?" Jon left to escape his anxiety to see that his brother had returned.

"Oh my brother, I knew you liked her" Robb smiled playfully "well now I have to introduce you to her".

"To tell you the truth I think you're right" confessed Jon one way embarrassed.

"I know!" Robb held the brother's shoulder and looked at him firmly-Take courage and follow me.

The Stark brothers went down the stairs from the gallery and,luckily for Jon, Daenerys was alone at the time.

"Miss Targaryen" Robb cleared his throat-allow me to introduce my fellow in troops and my beloved blood brother, Lieutenant Jon Stark.

"Daenerys Targaryen" She leaned over again and when she raised her head to look at him, her eyes were fixed on to Jon's eyes, which had a gray tone extremely flashy and mysterious "it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your efforts in the army".

"If it takes a war to get us to meet then it's worth it" Jon replied full of hesitation in his voice and trying to cover it up, kissed the hand of the girl.

For a brief moment the three were silent. It was obvious that Robb was becoming a third wheel. Nothing diverted the path of the crosslooks of Jon and Daenerys.

"I'll leave you to it" Robb warned as a precaution and then went elsewhere.

A new song started and Jon decided to use music to help himin that situation.

"Grant Me the honour of dancing with me?" He asked a littlemore confident.

"With pleasure, yes" she smiled, surprise by agreeing to it.

Jon wasn't an expert dancer but knew enough to not seem so antisocial. Daenerys was already a bit better than him andI knew to be swayed by the footsteps of Jon. When the dance was over, they didn't want to be separated from each other. So they sit in a reserved seat and before the silence take place,Jon, has almost no more shame, began the conversation.

"I hear you're a guest of my father" he commented "what did you think of the Fortress and of Winterfell?"

"Very different from where I came from" she confessed "the place intimidated me a little at first".

"Is it really?" Jon surprised, realizing how brave she was "I thought there was nothing that Ms. Targaryen feared".

"It's not too bad" she smiled "I fear the unknown, but as a firststep, we should not let anything make us look back. We just have to move on".

"I could use this advice more frequently" he said in a whisper.

"Why?" She didn't understand Jon, the Lord defeated enemy troops infiltrated in the midst of strangers bringing information and still on top survived the dangers of this activity.

"My own brother, Robb, know me very well as I know him" Jon explained "he knows I'm not afraid of anything, but I am shy with strangers orsocial events, like this".

"I must congratulate you lieutenant" Daenerys said happy, understanding him "you seem to have won some of that fear, when you talked to me. Although I should add that Robb helped you with that right?"

"It's correct" Jon confirmed "but thanks for noticing my advancement. I'm enjoying our conversation".

"Me too Lieutenant" Daenerys smiled feeling her heart beat faster" if you will permit me, whenever you want to talk,you can talk to me".

"I ..." Jon was surprised and blushing "I'm going to do that a lot, i fyou don't mind. Thank you".

"Don't mention it" she replied.

Daenerys losed herself in Jon's grey eyes while he admired her expressive and flamboyant violet eyes.

Without them noticing, Jon's siblings looked the scene and understood what was happening. That would make them create jokes about Jon's love life. Eddard hoped that all went well for their Union, if really would happen.


	7. Notes

As much as Robb and Jon had a week off, just taking advantage of the lull and the company of his family, it didnt mean that the army or the war were stopped. Quite the contrary, because they were close to their father, they told Ned everything that was happening in the troop they were part of and what advantages his latest victory had brought them to continue advancing.

On the other hand, Daenerys continued her work of sending and answering letters; so she and Jon barely spoke in those days, but it didn1t mean that they had left each other's thoughts. In talking to him, Daenerys realized that they had the solitude in common, in a world where they were in the crowd, they felt completely alone.

As much as he had his family, the war and its challenges made Jon a lonely man, facing dangers for a greater good, but still on a lonely walk. For him, Daenerys was admirable because of her bravery and courage, determination and perseverance, attitudes she used as a resource to cross a difficult past and its obstacles. In a way, that was what he was trying to do in this war, fueling the hope that it would come to an end.

The first time the Stark brothers dined with the rest of the family after their arrival, Jon wanted very much to sit next to Daenerys, but he thought it best not to. He didn't know if the girl would see it as impertinent daring. He still had a certain timidity about her, precisely because they were not alone but surrounded by the rest of the family.

It was then that he had an idea. Sneaking up on his spy skills and description, Jon left a note in Daenerys's office. He was sure that the little piece of paper would not be beaten by her, leaving nothing to escape her gaze.

Jon's plan worked out as she found the note, reading the following:

 _I'm sorry for being so shy, but I wonder if I have your permission to sit next to you at dinner._

 _Lieutenant J. Stark._

Daenerys laughed and was very pleased and admired by all the chivalry of the older Stark brother. Surely she was liking him more and more.

When the Starks and Daenerys settled down at the dinner table, Targaryen made a point of sitting next to Jon, which made him smile gratefully at her.

Arya and Sansa exchanged lively glances. Robb gave his brother a friendly pat on the back.

As much as everyone ate in silence, Daenerys and Jon enjoyed the simple company of being side by side. Occasionally their hands touched over the table, which gave rise to a pleasant astonishment in both.

As they all finished the meal, Daenerys reached Jon in the hallway.

"Lieutenant! I've enjoyed your message very much, and I intend to sit down beside you every meal we have here."

"Thank you very much, Miss. Targaryen, "he said," and I promise to make every effort to speak what I desire without having to write.

"I don't care," she smiled. "Speak anytime, write anytime. I'll like it anyway. Well, I must go, but I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Jon.

"Good night," he wished, wanting her to stay a little longer, "Daenerys."

They walked away but soon in the morning they would be together again. Over breakfast Daenerys and Jon stood side by side and he seized the opportunity.

"At sunset, you usually quit your job, don't you?" He said already knowing well the routine of the girl.

-Yes but why? she said, sounding suspicious.

"As soon as the sun meet me in the watchtowers of the Fortress," he said cheerfully, "please."

"I'll be there Jon," she promised.

* * *

It was a busy day for both of them. Daenerys read and answered letters from all over where the Northern Army was while Jon was rewriting his spy reports. But near the end of the day, he had arrived at the Tower earlier than sunset, waiting eagerly for Daenerys. He still didn't know what he felt for her, but he wanted to have her around and enjoy his company.

He waited a little longer until he saw her coming.

"Jon," she greeted him simply, "so I'm here. What did you want to show me?

"Well, first this is for you," he handed her a blue rose, "it was my mother's favorite.

"Thank you." Dany accepted the gift. "I'm sorry You didn't meet her. I didn't know my mother either.

"I know little about her," Jon said a little sadly. "Her name was Ashara and she was a foreigner. My father is said to have fallen in love too quickly for her and soon wanted to get married. He didn't expect to lose her so soon. When he married Lady Catelyn, she and I were stuck. She was afraid, afraid of me for being her reminder that she was my father's second wife. And I was reluctant to have her as a mother figure, I was afraid she would erase my mother's place, even if I didn't remember her."

"But ... at least you had your father who take care of you and all your brothers" Daenerys tried to remedy the sadness "I practically only had Rhaegar, my elder brother, and the war took him forever, my two brothers actually."

"I'm sorry for your losses, too." He sympathized with Daenerys, who had a similar past to his as well " well, let's change the subject. I invited you to see the view from here."

She looked at the view, from where she could see all Winterfell and White Harbour, with the horizon line covered by the sea in the distance.

"It's a beautiful place," Daenerys sighed. "I hope someday it's my home, it's already been."

At the end of her sentence, Daenerys fixed her eyes on Jon. They understood perfectly what they meant, even just with their eyes, and wanted to say the same thing. What she wanted most was to comfort him, to show him that in spite of everything, there was still a chance of finding joy. And for her, Jon was the reason for her to overcome everything that had happened there.

Daenerys approached him, gently touched the young man's face and kissed him sweetly. When he received the kiss, Jon realized he had wanted it for some time.

 **A / N: Just to clarify, in this fic Daenerys and Jon is not related. Ned is his own father and Jon's mother is Ashara Dayne. I thought it best to do this so as not to get weird in the context of the story.**


	8. Letters

Jon was extremely amazed and happy about what happened. Quickly regaining his senses, he soon did what he wanted to do most and what he thought was the right thing to do.

"Wait Daenerys," he said, unable to contain the smile on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" she was surprised "I'm sorry, but I thought that ..."

"I want to," he assured her, "and that is why I now formally request permission to court you."

"Yes, yes, you do have my permission," she agreed cheerfully, throwing herself against Jon in a big hug.

He just laughed in response and this time, he kissed her.

When they returned from their walk, the first thing Jon did was talk to his father about the appointment he intended to make with his assistant.

"I have to tell you something, and I hope you share my joy," Jon said at once, which caught Ned's attention.

"It's all right, Jon, go ahead." Ned laughed, mistrusting the subject.

"I beg you to allow me to court Daenerys Targaryen," said the young man with determination, "I have her consent."

"If you already have her consent, then you also have my approval." Ned shook hands with his son. "Congratulations. You made an excellent choice. I hope the wedding will come soon.

"Ah, about that," Jon was a little embarrassed, "we'll think about it more calmly and with more time."

Father and son exchanged a sympathetic smile.

Catelyn was amazed at what Jon had announced. Because she was fond of Daenerys, she didn't expect the girl to choose her husband's eldest son to make an appointment. Jon was a good boy, but it didn't fit with Targaryen in Lady Stark's opinion.

Unlike her mother, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon celebrated the good news and what it would bring. Over time, Daenerys would be officially part of their family, since she was already a Stark in the heart of every member of the family.

Before Robb and Jon returned to their troop, Jon invited her to a new walk, this time near the Wall that was at the far end of the North. At this point, snow fell and covered everything without restriction. Even in the cold, Daenerys didn't refuse the opportunity to stay with Jon a bit more before they split up.

"You read about that place in your reports," she commented when they arrived, "military operations were made here."

"It's true," Jon confirmed, "that's where I started being a spy, I tried to infiltrate the region, to know whose side they were, if in a moment of need they would join us in the struggle against the South."

"The reports succeeded in that," Daenerys reminded herself, "but I imagine you didn't bring me here to talk about work."

"You're right." Jon laughed and nodded. "I have other memories from here, too, like me and Robb doing pranks."

"Serious Lieutenant Stark doing mischief?" Daenerys joked.

"I was a boy!" Jon tried to defend himself "we used to climb into the Watchtower and play snow on those who passed by."

"I can't believe it!," she pretended indignation, "someone should teach you both a lesson."

Daenerys picked up some snow from the ground and threw it at Jon.

"So that's how you want to teach me a lesson?" - he said in a tone of challenge and playful at the same time "argue with my revenge aide-de-camp Targaryen!"

Amid the laughter, a snowball war broke out between them.

Just in the first rays of sunshine of the day, Jon and Robb were saying farewell to the whole family. Again their responsibility for the role they had played in that war had called them.

"I promise I'll come back." Jon made the same promise he'd made to Arya, now to Daenerys.

"I'll write," she said in a voice full of concern, "write to me whenever you can. I ... Jon, I love you.

Daenerys gave him a tight hug, which caused him to postpone further departure.

"I love you Dany," he said, looking into violet eyes that would stay alive in his mind no matter the distance between them.

They kissed one last time before they left.

Everyone saw Robb and Jon leaving, even in the midst of uncertainty, relying on the hope that they would return.

My beloved Jon,

I miss you everyday. As I sit down, I look at my side and remember the first note he gave me. His timid manner is charming to me, revealing his humility, his honest attitude to everything and his goodness. I know this war reveals horrors of humanity, but never, my love, let that change who you are. Keep making a difference and then you will bring hope, which will produce peace and bring an end to this war.

I love him very much and I long for his return.

Forever Yours,

Daenerys Targaryen.

The letter comforted Jon on a dark, cold night. However much she missed him, her words, so skillful and sincere, filled her heart with comfort in that difficult moment.

 _Dear Daenerys,_

 _When I close my eyes, all I see are your eyes, beautiful, cozy, violet, full of love. When everything is silent, what I hear is your laughter echoing through the air, the sound that warms my heart. My mission has not been easy, but your words are my greatest encouragement. I re-read your letters and my hope is renewed. I look forward to the moment when I can have you in my arms again. Wait for me, my love, just as I have waited for you. Don't doubt my love, it has increased despite the distance. I still trust that I will see you again._

 _I love you Dany,_

 _Yours forever,_

 _Jon Stark._

No one had ever said or written something similar to Daenerys like what Jon had expressed. Her love for the boy was confirmed from a distance, as her heart beat harder as she read and reread every word. Jon was her greatest treasure at Westeros.


	9. The Union

With each passing day more and more conflicts were fought between northerners and southerners. And the resistance came not only from the southern soldiers, but from a large part of the population, who began to protest in the major cities dominated by the Lannisters, Casterly Rock, and the great King's Landing. These protests sparked massive retaliation from the southern army, which massacred the rebels with violence. But this only made the rebels rise and the North army gained even more force. That is why the Southerners were advancing more and more, even though they were fought with fury in the North.

In that context, Jon and Robb fought with bravery and honor, always protecting each other. Eddard maintained the resistance, trying to make the decisions that best fit in that situation, always with the advice of Daenerys. As much as they were managing to defend themselves well, they could not contain the advance of the South.

The letters that Jon and Daenerys exchanged contained their love, but also their concern. Jon had been injured in the leg and was recovering, Daenerys said that every day Eddard worried about the future of his people and his country, when he didn't think about his family and his children on the battlefield.

It was then that the young Stark troop gained another victory, which allowed the soldiers to rest before their next attack. On the way back to Winterfell, Jon thought a lot about Daenerys and the war. He could not miss the chance that little pause was giving him. Before they reached his home, Jon sent the following letter to his father:

 _My dear father,_

 _The situation that we live every day shows me how much we should value life and its treasures. Every moment I spent away from Daenerys made me want to reward everything by spending the rest of my life with her. This life I will fight to prolong, when we finally win this war. That's why I want your permission to marry Daenerys, which I'll do as soon as I get to Winterfell._

 _My leg injury is better but it still hurts. But I assure you that at least I stopped limping. Send my regards to everyone._

 _Signed,_

 _Jon Stark._

Eddard welcomed Jon's letter, careful not to tell Daenerys his son's intentions. A day later, the boys had arrived and the family celebrated their presence.

"I know how anxious you are for the request," Eddard told Jon privately, "go and talk to her soon. I am very pleased with this union."

"Thank you, Father." Jon thanked him and hugged him.

Turning over, he was run over by Daenerys' exaggerated embrace.

"Are you okay?" She looked him straight in the eyes, holding her face-"your leg ..."

"It hurted a little when you hugged me," he said blandly, "but it's a lot better."

The family joined in for dinner and after it, in the main courtyard of the Keep, Jon and Daenerys were left alone.

"This place is unusual," Daenerys commented, "you never brought me here."

"A different place for a different step," he said in a mysterious tone. "Please, just pay attention to me now."

"All right," she smiled, "I'm all ears."

"Daenerys Targaryen" Jon said seriously "I'm not as good at words as you are, but I can tell you how I feel. I love you, as never before in my life. And all the distance just made me want to be with you forever."

Here Jon knelt, holding her hands.

"Daenerys Targaryen," he resumed, "would you give me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

"I ..." the request made her feel like the most special person in the world "Oh Jon, yes! I accept to be your wife!"

Jon's hug lifted her off the floor.

It took a week for everything to be arranged. Catelyn, Sansa and Arya were Danerys' maids of hono while Robb, Bran and Rickon were Jon's best men.

Eddard brought the bride to the altar.

"Daenerys" Jon said in the vows "I fell into his sea and drowned, I see your eyes and the sky is the limit. I promise to love you, respect you and protect you from this day until the end of my days."

"Jon Stark" it was Daenerys's turn to say "I don't have an important name, no wealth, no land, no command, but I offer my honor, endurance, and my mind. My heart already belongs to you. I promise to love you, to respect you and to honor you, from this day until the end of my days."

The bride and groom kissed at the end of the ceremony, their hearts full of hope and eager for the new life they would live from that first step.


	10. Satisfied

"Attention please!" Robb called attracting the attention of all in the middle of the wedding banquet "I propose a toast to the bride!"

"To the bride!" all repeated with their bowls full and raised.

"And a toast to the groom!" he asked again and the guests repeated the chant "these are the votes of your brother Jon, forever by your side I will be."

Jon smiled at him gratefully.

"To your union!" Robb resumed, "and I hope you prosper, and always be satisfied!"

At that moment the guests clapped, and the bride and groom embraced Robb by the vow of happiness in his little speech.

Bran and Rickon stole the attention of the bride that left Jon and Robb alone.

"Good thing you were quick on this," the younger one commented.

"What do you mean Robb?" His brother frowned at the question.

"Marry Daenerys," Robb explained, "I've heard rumors that Commander Jorah Mormont hinted at marrying her, just before the Winter Ball."

"You shouldn't listen to gossip," Jon advised. "Our family has always been the target of such evils, most of them false."

"Whether it was true or not," Robb replied, "you were lucky that she chose you. She is a singular girl."

"Yes, it is." Jon allowed himself to forget what his brother had said.

Little did the Stark know that more than that, Jorah Mormont really loved Daenerys, but he had decided to keep it in the most secret of his heart. The girl he met the day he arrived from these now was part of the family of the greatest hero in the North, and for him, that was enough.

"Where are you taking me boys?" Daenerys asked through Rickon and Bran's laughter as they pulled her down the arms, one on each side.

"We want to give you a wedding gift," Brandon explained.

"The idea of this gift was all mine," Rickon insisted proudly.

"That's okay, but Bran has no credit?" "Daenerys tried to be fair.

Before Rickon responded, Commander Jorah Mormont came in personally to greet the bride.

"Congratulations, Miss. Targaryen, "he said in a subdued voice," or rather, I must say, Mrs. Stark. I wish you all the happiness in your union with Lieutenant Stark."

"Thank you," Daenerys smiled. "I'll never forget everything you've done for me, Commander."

"Neither will I, sweet Dany," Jorah thought, but only smiled sadly and walked away.

The young men Stark took their sister-in-law to the back of the Fortress. Rickon walked a little further and brought a cat in his arms, which had the gaudy coat of brown and yellow.

"That's our gift," Rickon explained. "Mommy calls her Dany in honor of you.

-Really?" Daenerys thought, uncharacteristically "how thoughtful of Lady Stark."

The new Mrs. Stark took the cat from Rickon, stroking her head. Her counterpart in name seemed to have liked her owner.

"Thank you boys," their sister-in-law smiled once more.

Away from the hustle and bustle of the banquet, Daenerys and Jon walked in the open air a little bit.

"A new step," she said, "like what you told me at the proposal."

"We can only hope for good things." Jon sighed.

"One of them has already happened," Daenerys held his hand, "but our choices are what lead our destiny, our life is the only thing we have control over. And if we do not act, we don't achieve what we want."

Jon just smiled in response. Dealing with the courage and boldness of his wife would be one of his challenges in the future, one that he is willing to deal with and tackle every day.


	11. Survival

Each day the conflict between Southerners and Northerners became more stifling for the North. Due to a series of defeats so near the end of the conflict, at least the end that Eddard assumed, he was forced to go to the highest point of the war, taking Daenerys with him. She and Jon said goodbye and split up again.

"We say goodbye so many times," he said, looking at her with admiration, "but no matter how often, it will never be easy."

"Or make us get used to it." She sighed and wrapped him in a hug "stay alive."

"I will," he said with awe, but courage, "you too. I love you."

They kissed and took opposite paths. Jon now would lead the troop that his brother commanded, Robb left to help their father personally.

The young colonel and his sister-in-law were able to adapt to the camp with certain ease, however most of the soldiers there were unknown to him.

A day later Robb joined the others in an attack led by Robert Baratheon, one of General Stark's trusted commanders. The attack was complicated with a fairly disastrous outcome. After the soldiers returned, Daenerys went from tent to tent, writing down the casualties and wounded men.

That's when she came to the tent of Commander Baratheon.

"My greetings Commander," she greeted me, "I'm Daenerys Stark, General Stark's aide-de-camp. I came to get information on the latest attack."

"Then you are the foreigner who married Jon" Robert replied, "I don't know what Eddard saw in you by placing her in that position. A woman in the middle of a war, oh come on."

"I didn't come after your opinion of me, but about the attack." Stark responded angrily.

"You really do want to know. Stark? "The Commander said in a tone of debauchery," Eddard is no longer who he was. He has no longer his firm hand. He is undecided, crisis after crisis, only defending himself when he should attack. The best thing to do is to leave the command in the most competent hands and return to Winterfell. Now get out of here!"

"You didn't threaten a common person," she said determined with clenched teeth, "I assure you this will not go unpunished!"

Daenerys left that fool Commander behind dramatically. Entering angrily in Robb's tent, she frightened her brother-in-law, who was being nursed by a nurse.

"You can leave us, Jeyne" Robb warned the nurse when Daenerys snorted like a dragon.

Jeyne left as Daenerys walked around in anger.

"What is it?" He asked, not breathing, going to explode.

"Baratheon is a traitorous bastard!" "She let go. He insulted your father in front of me!"

"Calm down, Robert may be a fool, but don't mess with him," Robb replied, still sitting on his bed.

"What do you expect me to do?" She wrapped her arms around herself "nothing? I promised I would not go unpunished."

"Don't get involved in fights in vain," Robb tried. "Think about Jon."

"He would do the same," said Daenerys.

"But not in the same way," insisted the colonel.

Daenerys did not listen to her brother-in-law and left the tent still in fury.

Even with the pain in his ribs, Robb struggled to go to Commander Baratheon's tent to try to make amends for his sister-in-law's honor. He cared a great deal about Daenerys. Aside from being on the battlefield and being her family, Robb loved her as a sister. Even in a short time he knew her temper well, and so he feared for her. So he decided to act wisely.

"Commander Baratheon," he said beforehand, "I know what happened today. I didn't come here to make any more provocations. I came humbly to apologize for the unpleasant behavior of my sister-in-law, Daenerys Stark."

"I'm sorry boy," Robert said, "but she's an insolent woman and I will not apologize."

"If that's so sir, there's nothing I can do" Robb has settled for defeat for wisdom "sorry to bother you and have a good time."

Robb left the tent of Baratheon in fear that something would happen to Daenerys that would devastate his brother.

"What annoys you Daenerys?" Ned asked before dismissing her to sleep.

"Oh, Commander Baratheon insults you unscrupulously," she snapped, as she was holding it all day long, "he questioned and mocked your decisions! Who does he think he is to offend Eddard Stark?"

"Calm down and ignore all this," Ned said without anger, "we're at war and we don't need another one among our allies. Our lives are at stake, we're just going to move on."

Eddard's advice stopped Daenerys for a moment but would not stop her from defending him.


	12. Reckoning

The next day Eddard was meeting with Robb, the commanders Baratheon and Mormont and Daenerys. Together they would decide the next strategies and attack against the Southern troops that was on the way.

"Let's position the defense," General Stark declared, "I don1t want to lose more men with attacks."

"We'll split the battalions," Robb added, "we'll put hidden men at strategic points."

"I'll take my men to the main frontier of the battlefield," Jorah agreed.

"I dont agree," Robert said, and Daenerys, who was writing down in silence, was on alert to restrain her anger "how long will she be hiding? Do you want this damn war to last forever? He only defends himself and almost never attacks. Stop that cowardice, Ned, if you want us to win!"

"Enough, Commander Baratheon!" Daenerys stood up and stared at him, unable to stop her. "Do you think the decisions my father-in-law makes are easy? You have no idea of the weight of responsibility on his shoulders! He has in his consciousness the life of every soldier he has lost, and he doesn't want to lose anyone else! Your caution is what has kept us alive and he's just waiting for the perfect opportunity for the final bout that will guarantee our victory! Shut up, Commander!"

To legitimize everything she said, Daenerys finished her speech punching the face of Robert Baratheon.

"Daenerys!"Ned yelled at her, shocked "Please leave".

"But sir ..." She was still full of fury.

"Meet me outside" General Stark insisted.

"Now I'm satisfied," Daenerys said with a crooked smile, looking directly at Robert before she left.

"I'm sorry, Commander Baratheon," Ned apologized. "This maiden doesn't speak for me. Excuse me, gentlemen."

The General left and motioned for Daenerys to follow him. They walked away from the tent.

"Why did you do that?" he asked with his heart in his hand, "you didn't have to defend me. In this war we already have enough enemies."

"I don't have your importance, your titles, your position, and if I had I would not let anyone insulted me in that way," Daenerys replied, "I would not let anyone offend you."

"Even if it cost your life?" Ned tried to approach her.

"You mean you don't approve of my defense?" she was surprised "I am more than willing to give my life in favor of our cause, in favor of your leadership."

"Daughter, your husband needs you alive," Ned urged her to understand. "I need you alive. You're my family."

"And that's why I'm not leaving you!" she cried angrily.

Eddard realized that trying to calm her down was in vain. All he had to do was do something to avoid further conflict.

"Go home Daenerys," he said firmly, "this is your Commander's order!"

"But sir ..." She saw that there would be no turning back.

"Go home!" Eddard repeated emphatically.

Without a choice, Daenerys turned around and began packing her things. She would go to Winterfell without farewell.


	13. That would be Enough

Daenerys stared at the Fortress feeling terrible. For doing something that she thought correct she had the consequence of stop helping in the War, what more she wanted to do. Besides, she didn't know how she would look at the rest of her family. It was then that she remembered Jon and how right now he was in danger on a battlefield. Catelyn was the first to find her.

"My dear," Lady Stark hugged her, "I didn't expect you to come so soon. Something happened? Is Ned okay?"

"It's a long story, ma'am," said Daenerys with an atypical restrained and sad manner.

"I understand, but anyway, I'm glad you're here," Catelyn said urgently.

"Have you heard of Jon?" Daenerys assumed what it was about.

"He's here," Catelyn clarified, "he's been hurt for weeks, but don't worry, he's better."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Stark" Daenerys sobbed, and hurried off in search of her beloved.

She went straight to their room. When she opened the door, she was startled by her husband's downcast state. Daenerys ran to him, lying on his chest full of bandages, her sobs echoing in the room.

'Dany" Jon struggled to sit "Look around! How lucky we are to be alive."

"What happened to you?" She asked, crying.

"Calm down, my love, I'm way better than I look," Jon said as he stroked his wife's light hair.

"You didn't answer my question." Daenerys stood to look at him.

In doing so she noticed that there were scars around Jon's eyes.

"I was stabbed during a southern attack," he explained. "They knocked me out, but my men rescued me in time. I was a little blind for four days, they brought me home so I could recover. The good part was that Lady Stark and the girls took care of me and I could wait for you to return.

"You mean you knew I was coming home?" She was shocked. "Have you known for a long time?"

"A week," he replied. "Father sent me a crow. I endorsed the idea."

"No, Jon, how-" Daenerys was extremely emotional.

"Robert is my father's childhood friend," he said. "He knows how to deal better with the Commander than you do. Plus I know you would fight until the end of the war."

"But the war is not over yet," she replied with determination, even worried.

"Ah Dany look around" Jon smiled with all the patience of the world, holding his wife's hands "look where you are, look where you started. It's a miracle you're alive, stay alive and that would be enough."

Daenerys only answered with a sigh.

"My love," he held her face, "I don't pretend to know the challenges you face, the world, the plans you make and remake in your head. But I'm not afraid, I know the person I married. If I meet you at home at the end of the day, that'll be enough."

Daenerys hugged him, placating her longing and listening with admiration to every word of her husband. She continued to listen without letting go.

"I don't want a legacy or money," Jon continued, "just let me take care of you, get inside your heart, be part of the story you're going to tell one day. This moment is the first chapter. Just stay with me, Dany. It'll be enough."

Daenerys undid her hugs to kiss him. Sometimes she thought she didn't deserve all his love. She should have been telling him all that after he had escaped death.

She decided to follow Jon's advice, stay quiet and take care of him until he recovered, enjoying the time and the luck of being together and alive.


	14. Time for rest

A few days later Jon felt strong enough to stand. So to exercise, he decided to walk a bit through the fortress. Daenerys was always at his side, supporting him physically and emotionally. In the mornings, they used to walk together just after breakfast.

"Jon," she called, and automatically he looked at his wife. "I noticed something different."

"What is it?" Jon was a little worried.

"Lady Catelyn is much nicer to you," Dany said, "more than I've ever seen since I got here."

"I think my injuries helped a bit in that," Jon deduced, "she was really worried when she saw me."

He then told Daenerys what she had not witnessed.

Seeing that the wound man they brought was Jon, Catelyn could not help but worry. It wasn't that she hated or despised the boy, that there was always a barrier between them that the two contributed to build.

They laid him on his bed, almost unconscious. The soldiers explained that he had received first aid. Jon's pale, weak state frightened her.

"Jon," she called without the fear she always had, "can you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured, "I'm at Winterfell's Keep?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "don't strain yourself, rest, I'll do whatever it takes to make you better."

Catelyn arranged her stepchild's back with cushions better and helped him have tea that would relieve the pain and help heal.

"What exactly happened?" asked Lady Stark now more calmly, "by the wound on your chest you have been stabbed."

"Yes and ..." Jon sighed, extremely sad. "I recognize you because of your voice, when I try to look at you, I can only see your shape."

"Did they hit your head?" Catelyn's fear increased not by talking to Jon, but by imagining the violence he'd endured.

"They knocked me down with blows," he said in a weak voice. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but ... if possible ... you can leave me alone now, please."

And there was the old barrier again.

"Of course I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Catelyn soon left.

If he had more strength, Jon would gather courage and ask why she was so worried about him.

"Mother?" Sansa saw how distressed her mother was in the corridor "who was here?"

"Jon came very wounded," Catelyn replied, trying to contain her despair. "They came to bring him back to recover."

"But is he fine?" Sansa was worried too "Can I see him ?"

"He told me he wanted to be alone." Catelyn counted a sob.

Sansa just held her in silence.

Arya had heard some of the little conversation and ran to her brother's room without hesitation.

"Jon, no!" cried the young Stark, startling her brother.

"Arya," he called softly. "Calm down, I'm better already."

"Better for you, you fool!" she sniffed, fighting the cry.

The women in the family left him for a while, but soon they were around him, asking him how he was and what they could do to improve his condition.

It was on one of those occasions that he was alone with Lady Catelyn.

"Ma'am. ..." he asked, feeling better now, "if you don't mind ... can I ask you a question?"

"Wait Jon, let me speak, and then you ask." Her tone was not angry, but she still intimidated the young man a little bit. "When you arrived in that state, I felt completely guilty. I have a bit of a blame for being apart. I ... wanted to start my family with Ned and you were already here, I didn't know how to deal with you, actually never knew, at least until now. I saw you and all I saw was someone innocent and noble and brave who needed my help, not someone between me and my husband. Sorry Jon, every time I ignored you".

"Thank you for everything you've done for me," he said, his chest full of emotion as he didn't realize that this was what his stepmother thought about him. "I forgive you, but I also ask your forgiveness. I know that my withdrawn way would not let you approach, which I feared was that your presence would erase my mother's memory, and I didn't want that to happen."

"So Jon, don't see me as your surrogate mother," Catelyn sighed as her face was filled with tears. "See me as a friend, an aunt, a teacher, someone who wants to see you well and will never make you forget your mother."

"Thank you." Jon managed to smile.

Catelyn gave him a hug, careful but full of affection.

Jon and Daenerys were now sitting side by side. She listened to her husband's report, very pleased.

"Lady Catelyn asked my father to tell me more about my mother," Jon resumed, "and he's done it in the letters. He tries to remember something special about her and writes in the middle of the letters he writes to me."

"That's wonderful, my love!" She smiled brightly.

"I'm relieved to have no more fear of my stepmother," Jon agreed. "I'm glad to see her as a friend.

The young Mr. and Mrs. Stark sat in silence for a while.

"I figured I'd find you here," Lady Catelyn came over to greet them. "I'm sorry to interrupt the couple's tour, but I think it's better Jon get back to bed."

The young man preferred to obey the mistress of the house. Before they left, Catelyn said goodbye to Jon with a kiss on her cheek.

Maybe seeing Catelyn as a second mother was not completely bad. Ashara Stark would always come first in her son's heart.


	15. The Pack

Jon and Daenerys were seated at the table in the central hall of the Fortress, separating the letters the family had received.

One of them was from Robb, where he counted the following:

 _My beloved brother Jon,_

 _Our father is very worried. We have had many casualties and we need allies that contain the territories we have already conquered and prevent the south from conquering again. That's why I'm on my way home with plans in mind. I know it's dangerous and risky, but my mother advised me to do it. I'll tell you more when we see each other. Send my regards to all our brothers and sisters and my dear sister-in-law._

 _From your blood brother and in arms,_

 _Robb Stark._

"What is it Jon?" Daenerys noticed how worried he was.

"Robb is coming home," he replied, "but with dangerous plans, he doesn't tell me what it is."

"I hope he's careful," she declared, contradicting herself.

Three days later Robb arrived in Winterfell and didn't tell his brother what his plans were. Instead he proposed to walk through the White Harbor with their brothers. Jon understood his intentions behind it.

"Robb, Jon, we'll get ahead," Bran warned.

"Hurry up Bran" Rickon was pulling him impatiently.

"I keep an eye on the boys." Daenerys followed them.

When they were finally alone, Robb showed his grief.

"What upset you my brother?" Jon put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"My plans," sighed Robb, "I intend to marry Roslin Frey so the Frey can provide soldiers and resources."

"But Jeyne Westerling," Jon replied solemnly, "you love her, didn't you ever think of a life you could have together?"

"Yes my brother," Robb smiled sadly, "but duty is honor, victory, that will deliver innocents from death, for an end to war. And ... I can work hard to love Roslin. All love develops, you learn to love. I'm willing to make it work."

"Have you made the proposal to Walder Frey?" Jon asked, understanding the situation.

"He came to me and I accepted," Robb replied. "I'm determined, brother, and I will not go back.

"I hope you're not unhappy," Jon wanted.

"I won't be Jon," Robb said, "I'll do my best to be happy."

When they stopped talking, the little Stark came rushing to meet the brothers.

"Jon! Robb!" Rickon called,"you won't believe what we found."

"What are they up to, Dany?" Robb laughed relieving the tension.

"It's a surprise," Bran said more calmly, "just follow us."

Jon and Robb looked at each other with a shrug and followed the boys. They came to a lane and looked at the ground, and saw five puppies.

"We want to take it home," Bran said, "please."

"But all of them?" Jon asked, "I don't know if Lady Catelyn will like it."

"It has to be all of them!" Rickon tapped one foot for each of us.

"Oh no Rick" Robb realized "it's 5 and we're in 6"

"You can get them and I won't get one," Jon decided.

"Oh my brother," Robb laughed, "no sacrifices, please. You deserve a puppy, after all you're a married man and as they say, we started the family with a dog."

"We already have Dany, the cat," Jon countered.

"But a puppy keeps her company," Robb said like a plea, which made Bran and Rickon laugh.

It was at that moment that another puppy appeared, right at the feet of the reluctant Jon.

"Looks like you don't have a choice now, my love." Daenerys picked up the little puppy.

"Oh no, Dany," her husband rolled his eyes.

"Please, my love, my brave and believed Jon Snow" Daenerys said in a sweet voice. "Can we keep him?"

"How can I say no to such a plea?" He finally persuaded himself.

The Statk returned to the Fortress and Lady Catelyn as reluctantly as Jon eventually accepted the pack.

Robb named his GreyWind, Jon's Ghost, Arya's Nymeria, Sansa's Lady, Bran's Summer, and Rickon's ShaggyDog.

As if that were not enough, they did not know that Daenerys' cat was pregnant and soon gave birth to three kittens. The young Mrs. Stark named them Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal. The kitten got so attached to her and she to them that Daenerys also stayed with them.

In the midst of all that mess and excitement, it was possible to hope for a peaceful future in the midst of the war that still surrounded them.

* * *

 **A / N: "Jon Snow" here is an annoying nickname that soldiers gave Jon to mock him. Daenerys knows this because Robb told her. Here I am also fixing the Red Wedding, see Robb, that's what you had to do. Yes, I made dragons into cats. That's why the cat was called Dany, my reference to "Mother of Dragons"**


	16. Soldiers and Weddings

The day Robb was going to marry Roslin Frey, he chose not to take his family as guests. His future father-in-law was known as a cruel, bloodthirsty, unpredictable man. That was why joining the Frey family was risky and dangerous. Robb was not even allowed to meet Roslin personally. But he at least managed to send her a letter:

 _My dear Miss. Frey,_

 _This letter is the way I found of expressing my willingness to join you in marriage. I know that we don't know each other and that you should think that our union has secondary interests because of the benefits it brings to it. I don't deny them. But know that I want the resources of your family to help my father put an end to this war. I sincerely wish to know you better and make you a happy wife._

 _Signed,_

 _Robb Stark._

Roslin was very nervous about the idea of marriage, especially with the famous Robb Stark, son of General Stark. Among the girls of the North, the most wanted son as suitor was Robb, charming and a brave Colonel. Jon was too quiet to arouse interest, and when he married no one cared much. But that was what the others were saying, and Roslin didn't believe it at all. Robb was someone she definitely didn't really know. And that frightened her. When the letter arrived, she felt relief, her fiancé, to begin with, was not a bad person. Since she didn't have a choice, she decided to accept him and try hard to do what Robb was proposing.

No Stark accompanied the ceremony beyond the groom himself. Robb begged them to stay home for their own safety.

"Don't worry," he assured his family, "I'll come back, I ask you to welcome Roslin with all the hospitality."

"We'll do it my brother," Jon promised for the whole family.

Robb left early for the Frey mansion. When he got there he was grateful to be able to talk to Roslin before the ceremony.

'Miss. Frey" He kissed her hand cordially.

"Colonel Stark," she replied.

"I don't want to alarm you but" Suddenly, uncharacteristically, Robb felt embarrassed, he barely knew the girl who was about to become his wife.

"Marriage is not your fault," she took courage to say, "my father chose him and I'm okay with it. Thank you for sending me the letter, it helped me a lot. I could know better who you are and it made me valmer. I want you to know, sir, that I am as willing as you are to make our marriage work."

"Thank you, Miss. Frey" Robb smiled in surprise but pleased.

The ceremony was swift, the votes that were made, made Robb remember Jon's marriage, which made him wish at the time that he had a marriage as happy as his brother's.

There was a prepared party where the bride and groom were uncomfortable. Robb and Roslin smiled politely at the guests who congratulated them. Crazy to get rid of his daughter, but with the certainty that he would be connected to the Stark and protected by them when they reached power, Walder Frey dismissed the bride and groom.

Roslin, now Stark, was anxious and apprehensive about what lay ahead. What comforted her was that she would never return to her horrible father's house again. Robb as he rode, he thought of the relief in taking a load off his back and putting another responsibility in its place. He could at least count on his family, who would receive their new relative with open arms.


	17. The sweet Mrs Roslin Stark

Robb's horse carrying the Colonel and his bride approached Winterfell Fortress. Robb found an atypical drive the in place. After leaving the horse in the stable, he led Roslin down the Keep until they entered the mansion. She still held his hand very shyly. Robb was beginning to consider her a friend.

"Well ... Roslin" he said her name trying to get used to it "be welcome to your new home. I just don't know where they all are."

"Robb," Daenerys called, "it's so good that you've arrived, you must be Mrs. Roslin Stark, I'm Daenerys Stark, Lieutenant Jon Stark's wife. Please feel comfortable because this is also your home."

"Thank you." Roslin felt a little intimidated by her sister-in-law's animosity.

The couple followed Daenerys through the interior of the house. It was then that Robb realized what was happening. Arriving at the ballroom, they found a small reception with all family members except Eddard, who was still at the camp.

Catelyn came to Roslin, glad the marriage had gone well.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Lady Stark took the hands of her daughter-in-law.

Arya and Sansa introduced themselves and then it was Bran and Rickon's turn to stop their rush to meet Roslin.

"Mrs. Roslin Stark" Jon bowed "I'm Jon Stark. If you need anything, anything ar all, count on me and my wife."

Jon smiled at her, fully understanding her shyness. It was something he and Roslin had in common, just as Robb and Daenerys were more extroverted.

"Would you like to have dinner again?" Robb offered his wife.

"If it's not a nuisance, yes," Roslin agreed, since she had barely eaten at her family's party because of her nervousness.

No, she thought better, this was her family now. She was already feeling like a real Stark.

She sat down with Robb in a reserved place and finally felt comfortable talking to him, by then she could consider him as a friend.

"I know you have not been here long but what do you think about Winterfell?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's nice," Roslin smiled, losing some of her shyness. "Your family makes me feel more confortable. And they all welcomed me very well, Colonel."

"You can call me Robb, please," he said, "and this is your family, too."

"All right ... Robb" Roslin let her husband's name escape in a nervous laugh. "Please, I beg you to be patient with me, I ..."

"You can say it, Roslin, whatever you want" Robb touched her hand almost automatically, the gesture accelerating her heart.

"I'm willing to learn to love you," she confessed. "Your kindness to me is sincere, and I'm thankful for that."

"Me too, Roslin, really" he touched her face "I promise I'll learn to love you."

A new song began to play and Robb saw that Roslin began to pay attention.

"Do you like music?" He took the opportunity to learn more about her.

"Oh yes," Roslin sounded more cheerful, "my mother taught me how to play the piano, I like it very much. I wanted to learn how to play the violin, but my father, he didn't like the idea very much."

"I tried to learn as a kid, but it was a disaster," Robb laughed as he remembered the lessons and grimaces his mother made when she heard the scraping sound. And dancing, would you give me that honor?"

"Oh ..." the question caught Roslin by surprise "um ... yes."

"Come on." Robb stood up offering one hand, which Roslin gripped tightly.

In the hall gallery, Daenerys and Jon watched the newlyweds dancing.

"He promised me he would be happy," Jon commented, "and he keeps his promises."

"He's struggling," Daenerys agreed, "but this is a good start, a good first step."

"I don't remember telling you that," Jon blushed as he remembered the memory, "but after a while I realized that I fell in love with you at the Winter Ball, so I saw you, right from here."

"I noticed that." Dany smiled and kissed her husband, even though she knew he might be embarrassed.

Drogon scraped his owner's leg, interrupting them and making Dany laugh.

* * *

In a few days Robb and Roslin were already enjoying each other's company a lot. It was a friendship they both saw as a great gain.

It was then that the rest period was interrupted. Eddard Stark sent letters asking to his sons to return to their posts in the army and the War. For Daenerys, there was still no word on whether she could be his aide-de-camp again, which left her frustrated.

"You wanted to come back, didn't you?" Jon guessed in his farewell.

"Of course I wanted to," Dany replied with a little indignation, "sometimes I feel useless here."

"That's not how you are, that's for sure," Jon corrected gently, "think about what I told you, about what's enough and have faith in my return. Dany, I love you."

"I love you, too." She hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry to have to leave you so hurriedly," Robb apologized to his wife, "but duty calls."

"I understand you," Roslin replied sadly, "be careful.

"I' will" Robb said goodbye to her with a kiss on her forehead.

The family nodded one last time as the young men walked away. Their hearts afflicted as in all the times they saw them depart.

* * *

 _Please folks review!_


	18. Right Hand Man

After a few days that Robb and Jon arrived at the camp of their father's soldiers, General Stark was meeting with the top commanders again. This time, they would have to make crucial decisions, already foreseeing a last great battle that would mark the end of the conflict.

"Father," Robb said, "I brought with me 5,000 Frey soldiers, my initial plan was to get them into the conquered guarded territories. But I think it's a better strategy to make them fight for the foot of the Wall. We have tried to contain the enemy but even winning they are advancing rapidly to the Far North. They will reach here, they will try to take our power at all costs and we must be prepared"

"Your defense of 5,000 men is perfect," Commander Baratheon opined, "we wait and attack!"

"I don't think it is wise," said Commander Mormont, "the attacks cost us many soldiers."

"There's defense in the other territories," Jon reminded them, "we'll gather the best troops here and defend our main territory, the North. Sergeant Giantsbane will bring my men here and we will fight with Colonel Stark's men."

"An effective defense is still lacking," Eddard sighed, "we can't be totally passive or too hasty."

"Father," Robb called him regretfully, "call Daenerys back."

"

"No Robb, she's suspended." Ned was categorical.

"Father, you know you need her," Robb tried again, "there's no one better than her to solve this."

"I know," General General agreed, due to the gravity of the situation, "send message to bring her back."

No one dared question the order, not even Robert who was indignant, neither Jon fully worried nor Jorah, fearful of meeting to find her again.

On receiving Robb's message, Daenerys could not contain her satisfaction. Finally she could make the difference that she wanted so badly. With longing but determination, she said goodbye to her family and went to the Great Wall where her father-in-law was waiting for her.

Jon was the first to come to meet her, giving her a hug that took his wife off the ground.

"You don't seem to manage to get out of trouble," he teased Daenerys, even worried.

"Don't worry, I can get rid of the trouble," she replied.

Eddard quickly explained to her what the Commanders had discussed.

"That territory is well known to us," Daenerys began, "we will use this to our advantage. Place soldiers at strategic points never used before. And dig trenches, put watchmen on them. They will be the striking surprise element to enhance the defense."

"We will do as you have said," said the General, "please, gentlemen, leave me alone with Mrs. Stark for a moment."

The Commanders obeyed, another wave of concern hovering above them.

"What I'm going to ask for is dangerous," Eddard warned, "and it will leave me as worried as Jon and Robb, but I know what I'm doing. I want you to take the lead troop at the foot of the Wall and lead the soldiers."

"Sir?" Dasenerys gasped at the proposal. "Do you want me to command the troops?"

"For your strategy to work perfectly," Ned explained, "and before you put yourself in the middle of the battlefield, train with Jon every day until the day of the confrontation."

"Sir, if you'll excuse me." She wanted to accept the offer, but something worried her. "Does Jon know about your idea?"

"I'm sure he distrusts my intentions," Ned confessed, "my purpose is not to endanger you but to win this War.

"I accept, sir." She nodded seriously.

Of course Jon was worried about Daenerys fighting, but he didn't question his father. He obeyed his order and endeavored to have his wife know all that was needed to make it as safe as possible.

During these days of training, Daenerys had a little discomfort, which worried her husband a little more. She thought this was a consequence of the effort she was not used to. Jon wanted to believe it, dismissing the thought that Daenerys was expecting a child right on that moment. He wanted a child but not in the midst of War. If Daenerys was sure she was pregnant, which didn't even go through her mind, she would tell Jon.

And so they spent anxious days waiting for the last battle.


	19. The Battle of the Long Night

The sun had not yet set in when General Stark's main force, made up mostly of soldiers under Colonel Stark's marriage, was ready to leave. Daenerys Stark, now a defense commander, wore the soldiers' uniform, dark blue jacket with red details, white trousers, and high boots. Jon sighed at the sight of her.

"Am I not pretty?" She tried to play.

"You're beautiful anyway." He smiled weakly. "I'm worried.

"You will be in my rear, won't you?" Daenerys took his hands !I trust you to keep me safe and don't forget that I can defend myself too."

"It doesn't stop me from dreading." Jon held his wife's face.

Daenerys kissed him to comfort him.

"We'll win together," she declared.

"Together," Jon agreed.

In the light of the stars that somehow dispelled the darkness of late night, they rode side by side, bayonets on their backs, swords in their belts, and soldiers marching behind them.

Before Daenerys took her place at the head of the army, Eddard was moved to see her in such a position of his confidence, but also of great risk. She was not only his daughter-in-law, but also his daughter in his heart.

"Daenerys," he called cautiously, but seriously, "before I command our soldiers, there is something I want to say. Something I wanted to know, when I was young and I expected glory. We have no control over who will live, or die, or whether they will tell our story. On my first mission as Commander, I led my men straight to a massacre, witnessed all their deaths with much sadness and disappointment of myself. To this day I remember this, it reminds me that history watches us all the time. I know we can win, there is greatness in you, but know that whatever you do, everything, whatever it is, will be under the eyes of History."

"My legacy will be engraved forever," she replied. "I see what you mean, sir. Today I will do my best to honor the story I will leave for the future."

The Northern Army stopped and was stationed where Daenerys indicated them. Beside her were Robb, Jon, and Eddard. Jorah and Robert were with the other part of the army at the gates of King's Landing, waiting for the right moment to take the Red Keep.

"And then?" Robb observed the panorama of the battlefield.

"We wait," Daenerys said with determination.

Riding a little ahead, she positioned herself in front of the soldiers.

"I know many of you may be afraid of having a woman commanding you." She projected her voice to be heard "but know that I know exactly what you are going through and what this War means. I saw it almost take my husband away, I saw despairing men of trust and nightmares frightening them, desolate families. For a long time we tolerated and resisted Cersei Lannister, who, because she had more wealth and privileges, thought that she had the right to impose upon us, to command our thinking, our acting, in which we believe. But today we declare the end of that regime, we take what is ours together and we will govern in our own way, fairly and according to what we believe, as who we really are. Not submissive of Lannisters but the people of Westeros! May the Lord of hosts lead us to victory!

General Stark and his sons were impressed by the lady's speech, and together the soldiers shouted shouts of war.

The landscape covered with ice and snow, immaculately white, was gradually being stained with the red and black of the southern soldiers' uniforms. They were gradually approaching the battlefield, led by Jaime Lannister, while his sister, Queen Cersei, expected his army to return triumphantly to King's Landing.

A moment of silence and strangeness passed among the southern warriors, they had not seen their enemies yet. Then suddenly, like a great wave, came the northern soldiers. Taking the lead, mounted on her horse, Daenerys swung her sword, attacking and stocking every approaching enemy.

Everywhere men warred among themselves, fired from their bayonets, fallen and wounded filled the white ground, survivors staggered to safety, stabbed, struck, stocked, bleeding. That was the price for freedom, for equality and fraternity. A very expensive price, for which the Northerners wished to be very worthy in the end.

At sunset from the top of a great hill, a young man in red raised a white flag. General Jaime Lannister ordered his soldiers to retreat.

"We surrender!" he said loudly.

Defeated, the Southerners marched back defeated, murmuring a song that insisted on repeating "The world has fallen, the world has turned upside down ..."

"The victory is ours!" cried Daenerys to the soldiers, her sword raised with pride. "The people of Westeros are free!

In King's Landing, Robert Baratheon and Jorah Mormont took the Red Keep and declared the victory of the Northerns. Both the South and the North were free of the Lannisters. For Cersei Lannister was granted to continue to reside in Casterly Rock, but without any further influence or political power over anyone and no people.

Westeros celebrated its freedom that night.


	20. Celebration in Winterfell

With General Eddard Stark ahead, alongside Commander Daenerys Stark, a little further back came Colonel Robb Stark and Lieutenant Jon Stark, the Northern Army was walking triumphantly back to Winterfell. Daenerys took advantage of the moment to the maximum, with pride she felt a true heroine next to the men of her family.

Among the crowd accompanying the arrival of the army in the city, she heard the people shouting "Stark! Stark!" It had already made her full of pride, after all the Starks were the ones who welcomed her and accepted her as a daughter among them. Besides, her marriage to Jon only reinforced that idea. Her name was linked not only to one of the most important families in the North, but now, more than ever, she was part of the family that freed Westeros and had worked directly for that Freedom.

That was when she thought about it that she heard her own name in the crowd: "Daenerys Stark! Daenerys Stark! Daenerys Stark!"

Her heart would almost explode with pride of herself. This was the first big step for her name to go down in history forever, just as she longed for it. With a huge smile, she turned to where the sound of her name came from and beckoned to the crowd with all elegance and haughtiness.

Jon, quite contrary to his wife, felt extremely cramped with the attention of the entire city. Hearing the name of his beloved in the middle of his last name, he could not help but smile and rejoice in the recognition of her efforts. But soon enough he had the will to ride on her side, or rather to get her out of that tumult soon and protect her from all that over-attention. With some regret, Jon knew Daenerys was loving it all. He let his wife have that moment of fame.

Robb beside his brother, didn't show the usual proud smile, but expressed his concern. Despite all the joy, that conflict had been the most violent of all and the horrors experienced would accompany everyone forever, that day, he feared for him and for Roslin. His poor wife had made a sacrifice by marrying a stranger and risked becoming a widow several times. Roslin didn't deserve to be alone. If something happened to Robb, his wife would not be helpless, his family would support her. But he didn't want to leave her. He longed for her company more than anything. Robb kept his promises. And the time when he was far from Roslin, was in charge to help him to fulfill the promise that he would love her.

Eddard had grief and relief in his heart. The War was defeated, the greatest goal for which he had fought in recent years had been achieved. But now, the future was uncertain. He knew responsibilities fell on him, so he hoped to keep the whole nation together.

Bran and Rickon peered through the battle-line of the fortress all the bustle of the city. In the distance they could distinguish the prominent figures of their father, their brothers and the sister-in-law.

"It's them!" Bran said with certainty.

"Are you sure?" Rickon questioned "it's far away, you can't know or see who they are."

"Look closely, little brother," Bran advised patiently.

Rickon stared at the soldiers ahead and finally agreed with his brother.

"Come, Bran, we have to warn everyone!" He drew his brother anxiously.

The boys ran and quickly reached the interior of the mansion, meeting Catelyn and Roslin together.

"Mother, Aunt Roslin" Bran called "they are coming."

Without thinking twice, Catelyn ran to the front of the mansion, Roslin in pursuit. Soon Sansa and Arya joined them.

"I told you Roslin" her mother-in-law turned to her "the waiting time is agonizing, but the hope of the return is what keeps us confident."

Roslin smiled at Catelyn. Amid the waiting and anxiety, she could remember something that Daenerys had advised and made all sense now.

 _"So ..." Roslin sighed, taking courage ass he talked to Daenerys. "Have you known Robb in a long time?" What could you tell me about him?_

 _"Well, it's been a little more than a year since I joined the family," Daenerys began. "I married Jon, but I met Robb first. If there is something that the two of them have in common, however different they may be, it's that what they appear to be, conceals a little from what they really are. Jon is extremely shy, but when his noble heart rules, he does it without flinching. Robb really is gallant but also gentle and gets nervous when he doesn't know when to act or make a joke, usually to scare away the sadness. Don't trust his jokes, he may be laughing but he really would like to be crying._

 _"I noticed that," Roslin confessed, "when I ask about the War, with the intention of comforting him, he tells me funny stories with the soldiers."_

 _"War really is not at all pleasant," Dany agreed, "but it brings its benefits. It was in the middle of the conflict and away from Jon that I realized how much I loved him. Maybe it's the same with you two. The distance, the homesickness, the worry, reveal a true love."_

 _"I don't love him, Dany," Roslin said ruefully, "but I consider him and hold him dear so much. I want to love him and I asked him for his patience, but I think I have to be patient with myself too."_

 _"That's right." Daenerys held her hands. "For now, just keep the fact Robb is coming back. Don't force to feel what you don't feel yet."_

 _Roslin just thanked the council with a smile._

Now she was apprehensive and longing to find her husband, whom she had hardly known but whom she needed. Missing him showed Roslin that she needed Robb urgently. Knowing he was okay, hug him and never let him go.

The large gate opened and Catelyn ran into Ned's arms. She was the least of the women in the family to see her husband.

"We won Cat!" Ned smiled "War is over!"

Catelyn gave him another hug and went to meet Robb and Jon now, treating them warmly in the same way.

"Dany," she called, "I was afraid for you."

"But I'm here, ma'am." The young woman smiled with satisfaction "victorious!"

* * *

A while later the whole family was dressed up for the celebration of the victory won. Later, the ballroom was filled with soldiers and their families, all celebrating with lots of music and dancing.

Robb and Roslin had only exchanged a silent and timid greeting the moment he arrived. Both were afraid to tell what they were feeling or to act upon it.

"I'm glad you came back safe and sound," she began.

"Me too Roslin" he approached her "I missed you. I don't want to offend you but I missed your letters."

"I should apologize to you," Roslin shook her head a little shakily. "I was a little confused, I thought ... I didn't have the confidence to cheer about it in the letters."

"Roslin, whatever it is, you can tell me," Robb assured her, "I'm your friend."

"And my husband," she added, "what happens is that in your absence, I realized that I love you."

"Really?" Robb said with a laugh, and Roslin nodded timidly, "Roslin Stark ah, I love you too, my dear wife, I love you! Every day since I realized I wanted to come here and tell you. Look, I'll do something that might embarrass you, so for now I apologize."

"Go ahead," Roslin encouraged.

Robb kissed her in front of the whole room, which was noticed and applauded by most people.

"Finally," Jon said, laughing beside his wife.

"I confess I was also hopeful for that," Dany sighed, "she was always so apprehensive about him and now she's finally at ease. Robb and Roslin just made the night even more memorable.

"Yes they did," Jon agreed, pulling her closer. "Imagine how our children will react to having their father and mother as war veterans."

"Children?" Daenerys smiled in surprise "they will continue our legacy! But..."

"Dany," Jon called in a tone that said he wanted to say something very serious which his wife could not escape "do you remember when you felt ill in training? I've seen this before, four times, and you know what happened next? My four younger brothers were born."

"Jon I ... " Daenerys was startled to realize what he meant "I am not pregnant, I would know, and no, I ... could it be that I am?"

"Don't be frightened," he smiled and she relaxed, "only time will tell and by then you'll be ready to be a wonderful mother."

Daenerys was so shocked but comforted and took advantage of the tranquility found in her husband's arms to rest in that moment of all the effort made so far and what that victory would mean in the near future.

 _A / N: Brace yourselves, baby Jonerys is coming!_


	21. New Times

With the victory of the North over the South and under the brilliant command of Eddard Stark, it was unanimous the opinion of the population to have him as their first president. With regret, concern and honor, he assumed the office and administration of all the country. Thus, Ned, Catelyn, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon moved to King's Landing, living in the Red Keep, the capital of Westeros.

Jon, Daenerys, Robb, and Roslin stayed in Winterfell taking care of everything. In the midst of the lull, Dany felt a peace that the entire period of conflict didn't allow her to feek. Her days were spent wandering the city with her husband, tending Ghost and GreyWind, talking and meeting with Roslin, and writing poems. Her old hobby when she lived in Essos came back, since she now had happier reasons to inspire her.

Jon noticed how much his wife was changing, alas Daenerys herself noticed her growing appetite, constant malaise, and the precise shape of her belly was growing. There was no doubt.

For Jon, the idea of being a father was wonderful and it was a dream he always had, to be a leader and supporter of a family, just as his father was with him. Daenerys by the way, was a bit terrified at first, but being a mother totally matched her, she admitted to herself and her son would carry her legacy when she could not.

When they got used to the idea, Daenerys and Jon decided to tell Robb and Roslin about it at dinner.

"Roslin, Robb" Daenerys stood solemnly "we have the great pleasure and joy of warning you that you will be uncle and aunt".

"Finally you told us," Robb laughed, "I told Jon that it was more than obvious."

"My love." Roslin smiled at him. "Dany wanted to be sure."

"Can you imagine?" Jon cheered up "my little boy running down the corridors where I grown up running, Ghost behind him, being his best friend?"

"And when he is older you can teach hum how to fight my love," Daenerys added.

"I hope it's not necessary," Jon confessed. "I'd like to teach him how to play the piano."

"That Aunt Roslin can teach," Robb offered.

"But if the babt is a girl?" Roslin stood up.

"She will be a warrior like Aunt Arya!" Dany solved it.

Ghost and the cats Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion seemed to know that one more member of the family was about to arrive and became Daenerys Stark's personal guard, accompanying and protecting her wherever she went.

"Oh Dany, I can't stop thinking about our baby." Jon laughed as he sat beside her, holding her with one arm.

"Me too," she sighed, "we're lucky this war is over. Our son will be born in a free land, perform great deeds ..."

"For me, Daenerys." Jon approached her, pulling a strand of pale hair away from her face "if he had a fraction of your smile or a fragment of your mind, becareful world! It'll be enough for me."

As he kissed his wife, Jon felt her move as if she was with hiccups.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked blushing.

"The baby moved, fool Jon Snow!" Daenerys laughed as she directed her husband's hand so he could feel it too.

The near future held great joy for Jon and Daenerys Stark.


	22. Dear Jaeherys

Samwell Tarly was the doctor of the troops that were under the command of Jon Stark and in time, the two became great friends. During the War, Sam met a refugee, Gilly with whom he married, and after conflict was over they settled in Winterfell. The couple had a son, the little Sam Tarly.

It was a winter night, in the midst of a churning wind and thick snow accumulating in every possible corner of the streets and houses that Jon and Daenerys' baby decided to be born. In the Tarly house, a messenger from the Fortress was slamming the door urgently. Poor Sam, tired and sleepy, stood up half staggering.

"Can I help you?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Lieutenant Stark told me to call you," the messenger explained "Lady Daenerys is giving birth."

Packing his things as fast as possible, Sam followed the messenger in the snowstorm to get to the Fortress.

Jon Stark walked endlessly in the corridors of Winterfell Fortress, and then Dr. Samwell arrived, distressed and hurried to the sight of his old friend, completely anxious.

"Lieutenant," he called, "I came as fast as I could. I am here to help."

"I'm glad you're here Sam" he said, hugging his friend. "I'm about to explode."

"Don't do this, Jon," Sam said rather uneasily and went inside the room to help with the delivery.

"Jon, calm down, everything's going to be okay," Sansa advised.

"Why can't I go in and keep track of everything?" he asked anxiously, "it's my child that's being born."

"For me you'd be there with Dany," Arya said.

"Shhh!" The door of the room opened with one of the extremely angry midwives, scolding them.

"Calm down, Jon it will be fine." Roslin patted him gently on the back to comfort him.

"Jon" the bedroom door opened again to Catelyn this time "you can come in please."

He jumped to his feet and ran to his stepmother.

"The baby was born?" asked Jon in astonishment.

"Not yet," Catelyn warned him, "but stay here, Daenerys insisted on your presence."

"Ah Dany ..." Jon sighed as he always did when he said this and approached his wife.

"I'm glad Jon Snow didn't leave," she said in the middle of a scream.

"You were not supposed to make jokes, my love." He shook his head.

"I wanted you to see our son come into the world," Daenerys replied, and Jon took her hand in his.

In the following moments, after much effort, the young Stark couple heard the newest member of the family cry.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Tarly announced with great pride.

Sam handed the baby to his mother.

"He's so ..." Jon smiled, unable to help himself.

"Beautiful!" Dany sighed, unable to believe that moment. Her efforts brought her here, to have a family, something she never thought she could ever have.

The son of Jon and Daenerys looked at the parents extremely curious, his eyes were dark in the same tone of his father's eyes. His hair lile his mother's light hair was still messed up.

"Did you think of a name?" Jon asked his wife.

"Ah yes, I thought," she said, still feeling a little weak, "you know I think of everything, and I've come up with a perfect name: Jaeherys."

"Jaeherys?" Jon said. "It's a typical name for your Targaryen family, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's more than that," she explained, "that name sounds like a joining of our names, our son will carry our name and will always remember that it is the fruit of a union forged in love.

"It's perfect," he agreed. "Jaeherys, my son. Welcome to the world, Jaeherys Stark.

The whole family visited Jaeherys when he was asleep, making the difficult effort not to wake him, since there were many people who wanted to see him.

When Jon had the opportunity to pick him up again, he began to hum with the charm he felt for his son:

"Dear Jaeherys," he sighed. "What can I tell you? You have eyes like mine, and it was named by your mother, when you were born I heard you cry and soon it broke my heart, so I will dedicate each of my days to you, I always thought of having a life like this, and when you smile, my heart melts, I'm not that strong to resist your smile. You will grow up with our nation, I will fight for you, I will defend you, this world will be yours and you will surprise us someday."

Watching her son and her husband, Daenerys joined them.

"Ah Jaeherys," she took the child in her arms. "When you smile I am undone, my son. Look at my son! It's not just pride that I feel, there's so much inside me. Oh Jaeherys, you shine brighter than the sun, my son. Your smile makes me melt. As Papa said, you will grow and enjoy our efforts, that we have made to see you grow up in a free nation. And I know that one day you will surprise us with your great deeds."

That was another great achievement of Daenerys, a family of which she was a part, which would be her main support as she fought for more victories.


	23. Poetry and Law

Jaeherys was growing too quickly in the opinion of his parents, the days when the boy learned to walk and soon was running after Ghost and GreyWind by the property during the summer arrived soon. The calm but at the same time, the Stark's great responsibilities in the Stark's administration passed the impression of time passing fast. During the War, it was felt that the conflict was never ending and time stood still.

Jon helped Robb run the family finances and together they earned a salary for war veterans, which made them calm about the future of their children, since Jon had Jaeherys and Roslin and Robb was expecting their first child.

Despite all this assurance, Daenerys' restless mind would not let her settle for quiet at home, sewing embroidery, or giving orders to employees. That was when she decided to do something as unusual as trooping. She began to study law in the citadel of the city.

She spent most of her time studying and reading, and, almost involuntarily and without that intention, she didn't pay attention to Jaeherys.

"Where's Mommy?" The boy asked when he was five, one day walking with his father.

"You know Jae" Jon looked at him "studying, to learn more."

"But she never stays with us," Jaeherys pointed out a little sadly.

"Hey" Jon took him in his lap "don't stay like this, you know that Mommy works and tries hard because she wants you to always have the best."

"I understood," Jaherherys nodded, "but I always wanted her around. You wish me well but you're always around."

Seeing hus son so sad, cut off Jon's heart. " _Your mother doesn't realize that we have enough and she just needs to enjoy it,_ " he thought, but didn1t say it.

"I had an idea." Jon smiled in an attempt to cheer his son up. "What if I read my favorite poems of your mother when you miss her?"

"Uh huh." Jaeherys nodded, but cheered just a little.

* * *

 _The crow_

 _In black he dresses and hides himself_

 _In the middle of the snow as long as he doesn't want to stand out_

 _Always quiet in extreme silence_

 _Until when he emits sound it seems to be something horrifying_

 _But by paying attention one hears the most melodious harmony_

 _Who can even calm a dragon and make it sleep and dream_

"It oes sound like a story," Jaeherys pointed out after hearing his father reading, "It really happened?"

"Well, you can say that," Jon smiled at the thought of what the allegories Daenerys had written.

That night Jon didn't just put his son to sleep. Already accustomed to his wife studying and writing until late, he entered the room and saw her leaning over the desk, her fingers still wrapped around the pen on the paper, and the flame of the still lit candle lit Daenerys' beautiful face.

"Ah Dany ..." Jon sighed softly but still managed to wake his wife.

"Jon ... "She sat down slowly "what ... "

"You slept while studying," he explained patiently. "Come, let's go to sleep."

They lay down but it cost them to fall asleep because of concern for Jaeherys.

"Is Jae okay?" She asked.

"Yes, but he misses you," he began, and decided to tell his son's situation. "I know how important the Law Academy is. I don't want you to give up your studies, but find time for him, for us, please."

"I promise," she said, feeling embarrassed by hee negligence.

As she laid her head on Jon's chest, she remembered the scars that were there. He had long advised Daenerys to be glad of the sufficiency they had, but she didn't want to miss the opportunities she was having. During her childhood her whole family was taken away making her greatest fear of being forgotten. So she wanted so badly to be remembered for great deeds and leave a legacy.

But Jon as always was right, Jaeherys was the most precious thing she had and she didn't seem to care about him, which was not true.

* * *

The next day Daenerys continued her studies, but before the task had being finished, she made a point of taking a walk with her son through the city. On the way, Jaeherys noticed how people greeted her with respect. Then they sat in the corner of the White Harbor, watching the clear sea reflecting the cloudy sky in front of them.

-Mother-Jaeherys had a request to make-can you read your poetry?

"Do you like my poetry son?" Dany didn't know that !there's one I know by heart."

 _The White Wolf_

 _Quiet and silent in his corner_

 _Suddenly it approaches, it is confused with the snow_

 _Your courage is shown as you are leading the pack_

 _Together they survive the winter_

 _Fierce are but what is behind the attack_

 _It is what they defend within the heart._

"I like wolves," Jaeherys commented, "it's the symbol of our family. Is this poetry about Ghost?"

"Yeah, it sure is," Dany laughed, "it's about papa and our family, too."

"Right," the boy replied cheerfully.

A few years later, Daenerys was ready to defend her first case. Before the jury, she gave a speech about the achievements and bravery of the North in the Revolutionary War and how victory brought them to that moment.

"I want to prove without letting any doubt that my client is innocent." With these words, Daenerys finished the speech and began to listen to the witnesses.

Whoever was there noticed her brilliant intelligence, but also her arrogant pride and the apparent desire to always make it clear that she was the smartest person in the room.


	24. The Constitutional Convention

Jon and Daenerys had another child, this time a girl, who was named after Aunt Arya. By then there was no risk of being confused with the two since the older Arya had married Gendry Waters and moved to Storm's End.

The patriarch of the Stark family, Eddard, was still in King's Landing, facing the challenges of governing a country. His eldest sons, by staying in Winterfell the family's homeland, were now considered the chiefs of the Stark clan.

Jon and Robb watched their family grow and at the same time bid farewell to the party members.

They walked by the property of the Stark family when they saw their children playing in the distance.

"Jaeherys is so much like you," Robb commented. "Look how he looks at everyone in a protective way."

"Ah I'm not so like that" Jon shrugged "he has your charm and your extroverted way".

"This he got from his mother" Robb laughed, "but you, as an older brother, always cared for us and wanted our good. I hope Walder get this from Uncle Jon."

"I can't believe you named your son after your father-in-law" Jon lamented, "he's a horrible man."

"He demanded that the baby had his name," Robb replied, "do you think I'd be crazy to upset him? And if it were a girl, it would be Walda.!

Jon just shook his head as he laughed softly.

"Do you suspect that Daenerys is expecting another baby?" Robob asked as they were talking about children."

"Right as usual." Jon rolled his eyes. "I don't know, she's too tired, she's been working too hard."

"What do you think of this brother?" Robb asked, worried. "Daenerys is determined but a little obsessed."

"A little?" Jon was sincere "Robb it's what she does most in life, except that I know the person with whom I got married and I will always be ready to say to her the time to stop."

Robb decided not to bother his brother anymore.

Daenerys and Roslin were separating the letters they received. There was one from Arya telling how the new life was, and one from Lady Catelyn asking how everyone was. Roslin noticed that Daenerys was reading one of the letters with great enthusiasm.

"Dany? Is omething wrong?" She asked.

"No, Ros, on the contrary." Daenerys stood up for such excitement "I was invited by Ned to the Constitutional Convention! I will defend our New Constitution."

"That'a great, Daenerys, but you're traveling alone?" Roslin was worried even more so in her condition. "Are you not sure you're pregnant?"

"I know Ros" Daenerys sighed "I still don't know how to tell Jon, but if I tell him he'll accompany me on the trip and everything will be fine."

"Daenerys" Roslin found her sister in law's decision very hasty "wait a minute, think about the baby and all that effort. It won't do you well, besides who will take care of Jaeherys and Arya?"

"Ros I appreciate the concern but pregnancy is not disease and the children and Jon can come with me" Daenerys simply resolved.

"I'll be calmer if Jon goes with you," Roslin confessed, trying to convince herself of her sister-in-law's idea.

Jon reluctantly agreed to go to King's Landing, convinced only by his wife's new pregnancy and the possibility of seeing the rest of the family.

Eddard received with great joy the grandchildren whom he had not seen for some time, noting how little Arya had grown up.

At the banquet that hosted Jon, Daenerys, and the children were also present Commander Jorah Mormont, now a member of the National Council. The presence of Lady Daenerys left the old component slightly shaken, but he was glad to see her happy with her husband and children.

The Constitutional Convention took place the following day. Daenerys Stark spoke for six straight hours defending the ideas that Eddard and his trusted men had to rule the country. Even Jorah, with all his admiration for her, felt a little tired to hear her for so long. Although the public of important politicians were exhausted, they had to agree with the brilliance and arguments of the young woman.


	25. The Federalist Papers

Little by little the new Westeros was coming up with the changes that Eddard Stark's government brought. The previous regime was tyrant and absolutist, and now Ned didn't command alone, his years as military had taught him the value of having advisers and for that reason he considered much the opinion of the congressmen.

Congress had decided the final version of the National Constitution, but not all the population was happy with the laws that were to govern the country.

Taking advantage of her stay in King's Landing, Daenerys suggested to her father-in-law that he ask three of his trusted officers to write documents that would be exposed to the public, pleading motives compliant to the population to approve the Constitution.

With the idea being supported, Eddard named the papers of Federalist Papers. To write them, they were chosen Daenerys Stark, Robb Stark and Tyrion Lannister.

Robb was chosen for having lived with all kinds of people throughout the national territory during his military campaign. Because he knew the audience well for whom he wrote, his father found him an excellent candidate to persuade the people.

At first Eddard also thought of Jon to write, since it had worked with the refugees during the war. Jon would write to this part of the people who were still re-establishing themselves, returning to their usual life, but Jon thought it best to leave work with Daenerys, recognizing that his wife would write much better than he did, but promised his father that he would supervise her work.

Tyrion Lannister was not in the country during the war, for not wanting to take the side of his family in it. So he waited for the end of the conflict in Essos. His wisdom and intelligence were famous throughout Westeros, and Eddard, in analyzing him for running away rather than joining his family, decided to trust him. Thus Tyrion would be the third to write the Federalist Papers.

Daenerys shuddered and revolted at the name of Lannister involved in the Papers project.

"Are you sure you want to work with a Lannister?" She said to Eddard, emphatically, "we've been fighting them for years!

"Tyrion is different and I think he deserves a little of our trust and he's willing to help us. Try to do the same, please." said Eddard.

"All right," Dany agreed reluctantly.

Daenerys' old, incessant, crazy routine returned when she worked with the Federalist Papers. The only thing that made her stop was the pleading of her children for their mother's company. Jon also had a hard time following her pace as he read and reviewed his wife's work.

"Dany, don't you think you're writing too much?" He asked once, "I thought it was a job divided equally between three people."

"You know Robb is sick, don't you?" She retorted. "I'm compensating for what your brother cann't do."

"And what about the baby?" "Jones tried another tactic, remembering his wife's recent pregnancy," might tire our child with so much trouble."

"No, Jon," she shook her head. "I've worked as hard as I can, I assure you, my love."

"I think so," he sighed wearily.

This was Daenerys' uncontrollable and impetuous way, and in one way or another, Jon was already used to it.

In the end, Robb wrote five articles before he became ill, Tyrion wrote twenty-nine, and Daenerys wrote fifty-one articles. In this way, the Federalist Papers reached the expected goal, with the awareness that the population understood the Constitution and approved it.


	26. The Non Stop Daenerys Stark

As time passed, President Stark was shaping Westeros' form, arranging everything he needed to keep everything in order. He soon realized that he needed secretaries who more accurately supervised specific areas of administration, just as his commanders overseen part of the army.

Once again the intelligence of Daenerys Stark and Tyrion Lannister worked in their favor and made Eddard decide to appoint them National Secretaries. It remained to know which area each of them would choose.

Back in Winterfell, the Starks who stayed there received another member of their family. Daenerys named her third son Jon Stark Jr. in honor of her beloved husband. Jon hesitated to accept the idea, as he sat uncomfortably and flattered.

Jon Jr was not even one year old when a letter from his grandfather arrived for his mother.

 _My dear daughter Daenerys,_

 _Counting on your helpfulness and goodwill that have never failed me, I have thought of you to help me govern. I would like to make you Secretary of the Treasury if you are willing to accept the position._

 _I know it wouldn't be easy to leave everything behind, but here you will have Catelyn and me always around, not to mention how good it would be for you to have Jon and the children living with us._

 _However, think carefully about what I propose._

 _Signed,_

 _President Eddard Stark._

Daenerys didn't hesitate to express the joy and pride she felt with her father-in-law's wish.

"Jon, your father thought of me to help him," she announced, "and I'm going to King's Landing to accept it immediately."

"Daenerys ..." Jon called his wife seriously.

"We have to leave soon," she ignored him.

"Daenerys!" He tried again.

"Jon it's like you said," she sighed. "We're lucky we survived a war now we have to seize that opportunity."

"That's not what I meant," he said impatiently and sadly, "I feel lost."

"I can't deny help to your father," she countered, "he asked me!"

"Is not our family united here and in peace enough for you?" He pleaded.

"I'm not going to miss this chance!" Daenerys shouted, getting scared soon after for shouting.

"I just think ..." Jon said quietly, "that our home and our children's home is Winterfell, I don't want to force our children to adapt with difficulty to a new life."

"Jon, your father and Lady Catelyn will be with us ..." Daenerys said more calmly, even with her husband turning away from her.

"If you go, I'll go with you," Jon said defeated and left his wife alone.

Despite the conflict, they moved to the capital, where Daenerys Stark was officially appointed Treasury Secretary. Jon knew that his wife was a woman impossible to stop, and his love for her was what allowed him to understand her impetuous and unsatisfied way.


	27. Dinner for a Lannister

It took a while for Jon to adapt to King's Landing. Jaeherys and Arya also suffered a little. The town was extremely hot, huge and noisy. Besides, it didn't help Jon to accept Daenerys's fierce decision to move there.

Despite her hard work, Daenerys had more time to stay with her family and eventually noticed how uncomfortable her husband was still.

"Are you still upset Jon?" She asked one night, "I'm sorry I yelled at you before we came here, you've always been so good to me, and I know I don't always reciprocate it".

"You've gone after your ideals and that's admirable," Jon admitted, "but whatever you do, do it to help your country, make it a better place, but don't forget us, my love, please."

"Never Jon, I never will" she hugged him to reinforce her feeling !you and the children are my safe heaven".

"I just don't want to lose you." Jon held her tighter.

"You will not, Jon." She met his eyes and promised with all determination that she had.

The life of the Starks in King's Landing was going on until it was interrupted by the announcement that Tyrion Lannister would arrive to finally work personally with Eddard Stark.

Daenerys was eager to meet the famous Lannister, only by his words from the Federalist Papers had he impressed her. Yet she was still a little afraid, for Tyrion was the brother of the former tyrant queen Cersei Lannister. Still, Daenerys thought she was ready to receive him.

When Daenerys and Eddard saw that the Secretary of State was coming, they stood in the station to greet him.

"Looks like I've lost a lot since the war's over," the dwarf commented with a smile.

"Welcome," Eddard offered him a hand, but Dany took his father-in-law's place quickly.

"Mr. Lannister, Daenerys Stark" she introduced herself smiling.

"Hello." Tyrion was impressed by her irreverent manner.

"Welcome to King's Landing again." Eddard resumed his speech.

Tyrion already knew the Red Keep well, but the Starks made it a home. Lady Catelyn, Sansa, and the boys came to greet him, and young Miss Stark caught his eye. Sansa was graceful and polite but Tyrion would like to know more about her than her apparent superficiality.

Dinner was more elaborate but had the typical Stark family feel.

"So Mr. Lannister-Dany began the conversation staring at him-you've been a long time in Essos, I came from there and it's been a long time since I stepped into the place. How are things there?"

"Aggravated as always," replied Tyrion, "trade still holds the country. I'm glad I didn't go through any hurricane."

"But I can't say the same," Daenerys smiled disguisingly, "during the wind and the storm it doesn't seem to ever stop."

"I read that somewhere," said the pensive dwarf, "are you Ms. Daenerys Targaryen, author of the poem The Hurricane?"

"Yes, I am," she confirmed.

"Dany already writes poetry about us all," Sansa said.

"As a tribute," Dany explained.

"Did you write anything about me yet?" Gendry asked, breaking his silence and making everyone remember that he and Arya were present.

"Oh not yet, Mr. Waters-Dany told him-I only knew very little about you, but your good attributes Arya told my father-in-law authorized your marriage and we attended at the event."

"There's not much to tell," Arya rolled her eyes. "I was in the South to do business on behalf of the family, and as Gendry was a rising merchant I met him to negotiate and we fell in love and married."

"Basically," Gendry agreed.

"That's what you do when you're not working," Tyrion concluded "You seem very criative Mrs. Stark, we'll need that and good sense to take care of Westeros now."

Daenerys just nodded, and Tyrion thought it would be good to work and make friends with someone as intelligent and sensitive as Mrs. Daenerys Stark.


	28. Cabinet Battle

With the work of the Secretaries at full steam, it was time to discuss an important subject so that they could continue to make the nation prosper.

Eddard Stark received Daenerys and Tyrion in his own office, in order to discuss what would govern the country's economy.

"I want you to come up with a proposal with good arguments on how income should be generated in our country," explained the President "Secretary Lannister, you first, please."

"Well, the majority of the population is accustomed to farming, growing their own livelihood, and even generating income through it," Tyrion said, "so I defend them to continue the activity they are already accustomed to, so they will not need to learn a new trade and continue to generate capital."

"I don't agree!" Daenerys didn't wait for the word to be granted. "We're in new times, it's time to change everything. If we continue to plant, we will never evolve."

"Secretary Stark, I didn't give you the word," Ned blamed.

"Sorry, sir," she said, "I'm sorry for interrupting you." But I must suggest that we invest more in industries, in productions, so we will expand our trade, making the economy grow even more."

"I didn't say we would live on the basis of agriculture forever," Tyrion recalled, "I also agree with industrialization, but it's still too early. We have just recovered from a war, there are still debts to be paid and placing industries requires investment, which is risky to do now."

"Secretary Lannister is right," Ned agreed, "we will continue as he suggested for the time being."

"But sir ..." Daenerys tried again, feeling angry with Tyrion.

"The debt problem is serious," the president replied, "whether I support your idea, you'll have to resolve it, and I'll count on you to do so. That's your commander's order."

"Yes, sir," she countered.

By that debate, Daenerys had created in herself a rivalry with Tyrion, since his views were extremely different from hers. Tyrion, in turn, continued to admire her for her impetus, but still acknowledging that she might be too stubborn to see what the best decision was for that situation.

* * *

Jon Jr.'s violet eyes sparkled as his mother approached, but not even her son's affection was enough to distract Daenerys' anger.

-Dany take a deep breath and calm down-her husband said calmly, already accustomed to such situations.

"I don't believe Tyrion deceived me that way," she said, breathing quickly "and think that until a little while ago I admired him."

"What did Tyrion do?" Jon was almost worried about that.

"He proposed a ridiculous idea to your father about agriculture!" "Dany exploded "now that we must evolve and not retreat!"

"Good Tyrion thinks differently from you about the economy," Jon mused, "but don't let that stop you from seeing that he's a good person."

"How can you be so sure?" Daenerys was calmer now and paid attention to little Jon.

"I met him when I was a young man," Jon said. "I had just joined the army, he was accompanying the recruits. All so dreamers, thinking that they would become heroes from day to night. Even I thought so. It was then that he told me about what awaited me, the demands, the rigid discipline, and all the violence and losses that we could experience one day. This helped me a lot in the beginning."

"Humpft," Daenerys grunted, still irritated. "Maybe I'll think about his case in that perspective."

Jon shook his head and kissed his wife's cheek, which made Daenerys smile and turn her anger a little sideways.


	29. No time for a break

Jaeherys had woken up excited that morning, it was his birthday, but now he was nervous. He was afraid his mother would forget, since she was busy working hard.

"Is your poetry ready?" Her sister Arya asked.

"Yes," he confirmed, "I hope Mama will have time to listen to me."

"Of course she will" his sister tried to cheer him "she always finds time for us."

Jaeherys tried to be hopeful.

 _Dear Daenerys,_

 _Things are still calm here. Robb has been more serious about the hard work, but reserves his smiles for us. Like the smile he gave when he saw Alyssa taking her first steps. She ran to Walder. Oh how children grow up fast! It seems like we've always missed some important moment, but I know we don't. Well, it's a mother's stuff, you understand._

 _Well, I think you should be patient and understanding with Secretary Lannister, don't make him an enemy, you're on the same side._

 _Robb asked to invite you all to spend the month with us and this invitation is also mine. We miss you so much._

 _With longing and with my regards,_

 _Roslin Stark._

Daenerys received Roslin's letter and read it, but soon returned to work. Her sister-in-law might have been right in her advice, but she would not let Tyrion win this battle. She was writing an article to convince Congress to accept her proposal of industrialization.

Jon found his wife in her office, as she could always be found. He had already congratulated Jaeherys and knew of the poem, and then with a little fear that she might have forgotten the date, he approached her.

"Daenerys," he said, and had no effect.

She remained focused.

"Daenerys Targaryen," he called Jon a little louder.

"Don't forget the Stark, Jon," she replied without turning around, "I'm sorry I was very focused."

"Do you know what day is today?" He asked.

"Of course I know." Dany smiled. "You know I'm attentive, and nothing can go unnoticed to me. It's Jaeherys birthday, I'm going to say congratulations at dinner, or as soon as I finish here."

"Right," Jon agreed disconcertedly, "but there's something he wants to show you."

The couple walked to the anteroom, where the piano was. Jon taught Jaeherys and Arya to play. The children were waiting for their parents.

"Well, my family" Jon made the honors "today is a very special day, Jaeherys Stark turns nine years today and he has something special to tell us. Jae, take it away."

Jaeherys cleared his throat in front of his family and unfolded the paper that contained his poetry. He began to read.

 _My name is Jaeherys and I am a poet._

 _I wrote this poem to show that Mom knows how to write well but I know too_

"What?" Daenerys smiled at her son's daring.

 _I play piano and I speak Valirian with Dad_

 _I have my sister and I want my little brother to grow up soon._

 _Mom will make our country better._

 _and I closed it_

Jaeherys bowed gratefully while his family applauded him. Arya and Jon Jr. hugged him at the same time.

"Bravo!" Daenerys hugged him, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. "Happy birthday, my boy."

Despite the happy moment, Daenerys wanted to get back to work, which didn't go unnoticed by Jon. He took her arm gently before she pulled away.

"Take a break," he asked, "you have to."

"Jon, I need the Congress to approve my plan," she insisted.

"Think of Robb and Roslin's invitation," Jon said. "They have not seen us in a long time, and Arya and Gendry are going to be there, and we're going to travel together."

"I can't now ..." she whined.

"Do you remember our walks to the Wall?" Jon tried to persuade us. "We could go there again."

"I'm sorry my love" she was really sad "but you go with the kids and I promise I'll go next time."

"All right, Dany." Jon kissed her forehead, but feeling tired of her promises.

On the day Jon and their children left, Daenerys made the children promise that they would obey their father and have a great deal of fun without her. Jon's gaze was sympathetic, but with a little disappointment.

"Have a good work," he said when he departed !I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Jon," she hugged him, "thank you for everything."

So they left and despite the longing, Daenerys knew that she had to fight for what she wanted if she wanted another victory.


	30. Trap

.Daenerys was reviewing her argument-filled article when someone knocked on the office door. Her law firm was linked to the Stark mansion, but open to the street side accessible to the public. It was already late for someone to come to her at that hour, she thought it was an emergency. Daenerys opened the door to a handsome man, remarkably charming. She was on the alert at once.

"Can I help you, sir?" Mrs. Stark was wary.

"I'm sorry for bothering you so late, Mrs. Stark but you are my last hope."

"I'm flattered to think so, but why did you come looking for me, Mr. ...?" said Daenerys.

"Naharis, Dario Naharis" he introduced himself "you are our great war veteran, hero of Winterfell, defender of your people and fighter of our cause, I admire you so much milady, I came here to help me to take care of my sick wife, donating me some funds."

"All right, Mr. Naharis" Daenerys nodded, but could not believe his story !wait here."

It was then that Naharis approached suspiciously, grabbed Daenerys's waist and touched the strands of her hair that hung in front of her face. Before he could kiss her, Daenerys furiously retreated.

"What is this, sir?" She demanded, "Have you gone mad?"

"Yes," he tried to approach her again, "I've wanted you more than anything for a long time."

"Your wife is a fraud and you are interested in my money," Daenerys snapped, ignoring the man.

She closed her left hand and punched Dario's face in full force. A dark mark appeared in the middle of his cheek. Her wedding ring brand.

"I'm a married woman, and I made sure you don't forget that," Daenerys said, "get out of here now."

"I will not give up," Dario insisted.

She took a sword from the wall and brandished it. Dario gave her a mocking smile and finally left.

Daenerys began to breathe quickly and to sweat cold. Soon the tears came and all she wanted was to be in Jon's arms.


	31. Reverse Path

Daenerys barely slept that night. This was common for her, but the reason for it was new. How had a stranger dared to treat her in such a rude, coarse manner? She could not work well, again the urge to be close to her family tightened her heart. She decided to do what she was stubborn about not doing. She arranged everything she had written in her article and went looking for Tyrion.

"I'd like to ask you a favor, secretary," she said. "I know we have different opinions about economics, but I want you to analyze my arguments and think of a solution that somehow involves my suggestion. In any case take care of our country also in my place."

"Excuse me, secretary?" "Tyrion was not believing his ears "what happened to you to make such a decision?"

"I'm going to join my husband and my children in Winterfell," she said. "I miss them and I want to avoid conflicts between us, sir, so I ask you to take care of everything."

"I understand you" the dwarf smiled "on this case I wish you a good journey, madam."

Daenerys said goodbye to everyone and even though her father-in-law was surprised by her decision, Eddard was also glad that Daenerys finally wanted to have some rest.

Tyrion was still trying to understand what had happened to Daenerys to have calmed down her so drastically. He read her article in the Great Room when he noticed someone approaching. Sansa's presence gave him a good feeling.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Mr. Lannister" said the girl.

"Don't trouble me at all, Miss. Sansa" Tyrion replied "actually, maybe you could help me. "

"How exactly?" Sansa became interested.

"Your sister-in-law, Lady Daenerys," he clarified "she seems so impulsive and radical, and I dare say uncontrolled, but suddenly she decided to leave, and the reason seemed more to me than nostalgia. Do you know why she acted like this?"

"Well Dany always seems to be tough and strong and wants to have the last word in everything," Sansa told her, "but she can be pretty sensitive and feel pretty shaken. Surely something shook her but she wouldn't tell us."

"That's what I even noticed, but the reason" Tyrion struggled to think "after all, she seems to me a good person and I would like to help her if she could."

"You can start with her work, as she asked," the girl suggested, "but don't press her on the problem, it would make her more tempestuous."

"I understood," Tyrion declared, "we all have something that shakes us, it would not be any different to Lady Daenerys."

"With none of us," Sansa nodded and walked away with a greeting.

Tyrion coudn't help but feel a certain sadness about her. He rolled his eyes at the thought that he wanted to comfort two women of the Stark family and so returned to work.

* * *

The sight of the old fortress calmed Daenerys' racing heart and made her hurry to enter her old home. She found Jon in their room, reading a book extremely concentrated by the fireplace.

"My love!" She gasped and ran, throwing herself into the arms of her husband, who barely had time to prepare for the hug.

"Dany ..." He laughed surprised to see her "it's so good you came, even if later."

"I almost died of missing you," she justified herself, tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" Jon noticed her despair.

"It's ... I ..." she was apprehensive. "It's a long story. But the important thing is that I'm here now."

Jon agreed, kissing her since he was missing his wife very much.

"Mother?" Arya appeared at the door, not believing she was seeing her.

Daenerys stood to embrace her daughter.

"Yes, It's me," Mrs. Stark laughed "I made a surprise. Where are your brothers?"

"They left with Uncle Robb and the cousins," the girl replied.

"Then let's wait for them in the front of the house," Daenerys suggested, and the three of them were together.

The boys shouted with joy at the sight of her. Surrounded by Jon, Jaeherys, Arya, and Jon Jr., Daenerys didn''t need anything else. That was the best place she had to be.


	32. Back to Calm

At the breakfast table in Winterfell Fortress stood Robb and Roslin at the head of the table, their children Alyssa and Walder near them. Jon was also sitting with his children, Jaeherys and Arya were eating alone while little Jon Jr. was being helped by his father to eat his meal.

"Jon," Roslin called, "is everything okay with Daenerys?"

"Yes, I ..." Her brother-in-law thought better. "She was very agitated, but now she's better. She's sleeping like I've never seen her sleeping."

"She was so obsessed with work that she never slept right?" Robb was incredulous.

"Well, Robb is true," Jon confirmed, "you know what she's like."

"She was downhearted even though she was agitated," Roslin pointed out. "Whatever happened, she needs our help."

"That's what I'm going to do." Jon smiled a little sadly.

* * *

Daenerys had taken advantage of sleep to forget her problem. The way Naharis had treated her still amazed and frightened her. She was not ready to tell Jon what had happened. It was then that her old and typical courage returned. She would not let that daring stranger weaken her in this way. She got up, washed her face and decided to leave this nuisance aside and dedicate herself to her family.

Her kids came rushing to meet her.

"Mommy," Jon Jr. murmured, and Daenerys picked him up.

"Good morning, my loves," she announced in a much better mood.

Smiling she gave Jon a quick kiss, and began to eat cheerfully.

Her husband was happy to see her more calm.

Later that day, Daenerys urged Jon and the children to go with them on a city trip, which he agreed on. Jon filled the walk with stories of his childhood that had passed in some corners of where they were passing.

"Father," Arya called in a moment, "can we go see the Wall?"

"The Wall?" Jon pondered, "I don't know, my love, it's a little far and it's getting late."

"Can we go tomorrow?" Jaeherys suggested.

"Excellent idea," his father smiled, "but today we can go to White Harbor to see the ships, can we?"

"Yes!" His three children celebrated.

The three little ones walked side by side in front of their parents. Jon decided to talk to his wife about her sudden coming to Winterfell.

"You finished your article?" He asked.

"Oh actually," she confessed, "I let Tyrion finish it for me."

"Really?" he was incredulous "Who are you and what you did to my wife?"

"It's been a long time since I've had this kind of joke," Daenerys laughed "it's truly me Mr. Stark, the one that gives you a lot of worry."

"Who said that?" Jon shrugged.

"I know that's the way it is." Daenerys turned serious again "and finally I realized that. I was really absent, and I don't want to lose kids growing up or even think that I don't pay attention to them when they need me the most."

Jon pulled her closer to him, grateful for the simple presence of Daenerys. He was pleased with that response at the time, but he felt that other factors had contributed to her leaving King's Landing.


	33. Naharis' Letter

Daenerys had finally returned to her playful, laid-back, self-effacing self as the days went by in Winterfell. But it was a quiet morning that her nightmare returned. Just when she was away from King's Landing, showing the Wall to her children and playing snow war with them, Jon received letters addressed to him and his wife.

One caught his attention, it was for Dany but it had no stamp or name stating of who send it. He decided to open it and what he read shocked his structures immediately.

 _My beloved queen,_

 _The time we see each other is too short for my heart to be completely satisfied. How I want to be close to you again, to hug you, to kiss you, to show you a world that I am sure you don't know yet._

 _Forever waiting for you and my heart belonging to you, beautiful Daenerys_

 _Dario Naharis_

Jon could not believe that Daenerys had a lover. After all, he never doubted her love and loyalty. But the way she came to Winterfell suddenly, frightened and even regretful, guilty. No, that could not be real. He never thought that anyone besides him would write passionate statements to his beloved. Jon had kept all the letters he had received from her. Its content was not a lie, at least not then. Jon sat down with regret on the bed in his bedroom, trying not to get desperate. If his wife had actually betrayed him, he would be bound and helpless, and that was how he had begun to feel. And then the anger began to control him slowly, thinking how she might have lied and cheated. Hot tears of anger fell on his face. He called himself a fool, stupid for having married such an impulsive woman. For a brief moment of madness, he rummaged through the place, cluttering everything around him, finding all the letter he kept when Daenerys wrote to him in his time in the army. The fire by the fireplace seemed so inviting to end those painful memories. But at the same time they were so beautiful and special.

"You're not like that Dany," Jon murmured, trying to comfort himself.

At that moment Daenerys opened the bedroom door and was astonished to see the state of her husband.

"Jon, Jon," she called, "my love, what happened?"

"You tell me," he countered in a cold form.

"I ..." She felt her heart race with fear.

"Tell me the real reason to come here," he said, trying not to raise his voice. "The truth, Daenerys."

"I ..." she began to cry, "I was ... besieged by a disgusting man. I swear I didn't tease him, I didn't do anything, he tried to kiss me, I pulled away, I hit him and ran. I..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jon's anger had softened a little.

"How do you think I felt?" She felt extremely sad" guilty, ashamed, I didn't want you to think badly of myself, I told him that I was married and that I love my husband."

Jon felt sorry for her but still felt the bitterness of bad thoughts. He handed her the letter. Daenerys read it quickly.

"I don't know how he knew I was coming here, but I swear to you Jon that I didn't give any chance of approaching," she defended herself. "Think about it calmly, don't condemn me, please."

"I'm not going to, Dany, just ..." he sighed. "Give me some time to think, alone."

"But ..." she tried.

"Alone," he said again.

Daenerys just nodded, her eyes watering with her heart, begging for forgiveness from the best man she had ever known, for a crime she had not committed.


	34. Trying to make a deal

Jon had two versions of the same story that he was trying hard to analyze rationally. In his time as a spy he learned to always analyze everything with his mind and after a long time let his instincts tell him whether he was right or not. Determined to be a wholly analyst, he began to think of the story of the letter. Naharis had praised his wife, however jealous he was, so far that was acceptable to Jon. Throughout the letter, he hinted that Dario wanted to meet her, that is, he wasn't yet so close to her. Introducing Daenerys to a world she didn't know indicated that. Besides, there was the passage about a short time. Before long it meant that they had just met and barely knew each other. In the end it all sounded like a flirtation to approach a loved one. Jon could only come to this conclusion by relying on his wife's reports that he had described a flirtatious man trying to get close to her. The letter showed an impetus to get something he didn't yet have. That is, Daenerys had not given in. Because of all this reflection, he believed in what his heart already knew. His wife had not betrayed him.

But the whole issue brought something to the surface. Daenerys was far from her family physically and emotionally. And that hurt Jon, their children, and herself, even with Daenerys not realizing or even wanting to realize it. Jon would take the opportunity to talk to her about it once and for all.

Roslin and Robb noticed Daenerys' sudden sadness but didn't know the reason. Jon was always by her side during the day, but the couple's ever so clear complicity seemed to have disappeared.

"I need to talk to you," Jon announced quietly to his wife over lunch.

After the meal, they met in their room.

"Sorry ..." she whispered, still not sure how to act.

"First," he announced calmly but firmly, "stay calm and listen to me carefully."

Daenerys nodded, feeling miserable.

"I read and reread the letter," Jon said. "I tried to think and think of the way Naharis wrote, and what you told me. In a way, it implies that he wanted to get closer again because he didn't get it the first time, which matches what you told me. Daenerys, I believe you. You didn't betray me, I will not accuse you because it's not your fault."

"But I have some fault, hadn't I?" Dasenerys snapped.

"You can't deny that if you came along with us it would not happen," Jon agreed, "you became a public figure, all hail the war heroine Daenerys Stark, and that fame was what begot this man's interest. I don't blame you for being famous or gone after your dreams, I always admired your strength, but you forgot about us because of your mania for greatness.

"I didn't forget," Dany said, her voice distorted by emotion.

"I believe that," Jon nodded, "you love us but have forgotten to demonstrate, to prioritize it."

"Jon ..." sighed Dany and she ended up crying "I recognize that you're right, I just don't want to be a nobody my whole life ..."

"You've done enough so that your name is not forgotten" Jon hesitated a little to approach her "and you were never a nobody to me, you were always my world, the woman of my life, my beloved wife, whom I chose to live the whole life with me."

"You mean you forgive me?" She wiped her eyes.

"Daenerys," he called earnestly, "keep working but show your love, be really present in our lives."

"I will, I really will, I will," Daenerys cried again and fell to her knees on the floor. "I'm going to, I almost lost you, I don't want to ..."

"Shhh" Jon napped her in your arms "it's okay, just do as I said."

Everything that had happened so far served for Daenerys to really face reality. She would not leave her dreams behind but her family from now on would truly be her greatest treasure.


	35. Being present

Daenerys and Jon spent a month with their children in Winterfell. Heartbroken, they said goodbye to Roslin and Robb and their nephews. As much as the question of the letter was resolved between them, there was still the possibility that Naharis would still torment them in King's Landing. For this Jon was ready to face him and make it clear that he was wasting his time looking for Daenerys. She was relieved that Jon had understood every situation, but she still feared Dario would intimidate her again. But the good side of all this was her awakening to cherish the good things she had already achieved. It would not be easy, she still wanted more, but she would endeavor to do only what was necessary in her work, without exaggeration and to extrapolate her limits.

Arriving at King's Landing, Daenerys sought Tyrion to stay abreast of the decisions that were made about Westeros economy.

"You'll be glad that I have managed to reconcile your ideas with mine," warned the Lannister.

"Really? But we diverged so much ... "Daenerys pondered.

"But we have people who agree with you and others who agree with me," Tyrion explained. "It was proposed that some merchants who wanted to manage small businesses, starting to generate income gradually, without risky investments, but gradually reach the objective that you proposed."

"Bit by bit," Daenerys agreed, "it sounds great."

"You're well, Mrs. Stark?" Tyrion was surprised that she was so complacent.

"Yes, why do you ask, Mr. Lannister?" Darenerys asked.

"You accepted the proposal without question." Tyrion was sincere.

"Because I recognize you've done a great job and it's really good for the country," she replied. "I learned about contentment on this trip, and how foolish I was for not being content."

"You really look much better than when you hurried out," Tyrion remarked.

"Yes, I must agree," Dany smiled, "I'll resume my work immediately, sir."

"I'm glad for that," Tyrion decided honestly.

Daenerys reshaped her routine so that she could spend her time with her family as much as possible. Her commitment to public office continued the same, but she redoubled her attention to her schedules. Every day in the week, at 5 pm, she would finish her work and spend time with her children. No matter if she had to finish work the next day. Shortly after dinner, Daenerys used to fall asleep and Jon found her already dozing. He could not help smiling at the scene. His wife so calm and quiet, finally breathing and deacaning, due to her own choice. Jon had been waiting for it for a while. Finally feeling his wife present.

"Thank you, my love," he whispered in her deep sleep, "I love you."


	36. Preparing the Ball

Daenerys continued to work earnestly while spending time with her family. For starring, she left some politicians angry and envious, for her ideas and the privileged position she had with Eddard Stark, the president relied heavily on the advice of the daughter-in-law. She would not calm down if she could defend herself and respond to the discussions with her co-workers, which left them with even more anger at her. But Daenerys was not going to let it make her give up.

A letter came from Robb and Roslin inviting them once more to go to Winterfell. Daenerys didn't hesitate to accept, leaving her work under the care of Tyrion, who was now her good friend.

The whole Stark family reunited in their old home, with the exception of Eddard, since he was very busy with work.

Catelyn, Bran, and Rickon left him to meet the rest of the family. The boys were excited that they were about to enter the army. Lady Stark's heart was fearful again, especially since her two sons would leave for the Free Cities in Essos for a special mission. As much as it had been with Robb, Rickon and Bran had never been far, far less to take the risks of soldiers.

Sansa had the idea of a ball, so that her brothers could enjoy the family company and have some fun.

"Will we have many guests?" Daenerys asked her sister-in-law.

"Only the usual people," Sansa replied, "our main allies."

"And Arya and Gendry are coming?" Dany was excited to see another sister-in-law.

"They'll come, but they may be a little late because of her pregnancy," Sansa imagined.

Preparations continued in full swing as the children of the family talked to their younger uncles.

"Do you know anything about the army?" Jaeherys asked Bran "Well, you must know something so you cannot join the army without knowing anything about it."

"My father and uncle Jon told you what it is, isn't it Uncle Bran?" Walder said.

"Yeah," Bran laughed as he stroked his nephew's hair. "We're never going to know exactly what it's like until we're there, but we can imagine what it's going to be like. We will have to be brave and try hard."

"Father and Mother sometimes tell us a few things," Jaeherys said, "but just the funny stories your friends told when they lit the fire at night."

"It's the best kind of story a soldier can tell," Bran replied.

"I'd rather be an intendant than be a soldier," Walder declared, and his cousin began to argue with him.

Bran stopped paying attention when noticing that someone had arrived. Meera Reed was looking everywhere in search for him.

"Meera" Bran called and went to her "are you here for the ball? It's too early yet."

"No, I came to see you," she replied. "I want to tell you I'm not coming to the ball."

"No, but why?" He can not help but be annoyed. "I know you don't like this kind of event, but you're a Reed, and your father and brother will be there. Besides, if you feel uncomfortable, I'll keep you company."

"I have to confess that you convinced me," Meera had to say.

"You mean you're coming?" Bran tried.

"I'll still think about it," Meera promised.

She said goodbye to him, her heart a little tight. Bran and Meera had been close friends since childhood and knew each other very well, even developing a secret love for each other. And as much as Meera didn't like dances so much, she knew it was one of the last chances to see him before he left for Essos. Bran was afraid he would not be able to tell her before he left. He just hoped Meera would come to the Ball. That would be a good sign.

"Bran" Rickon has arrived and his brother has returned to reality "the boys are insisting to train sword fighting with them. Is everything okay, my brother?"

Bran shrugged. "I was just thinking about the ball."

"There's nothing to it," Rickon countered, "it's just another ball in Winterfell, with the same people, and we're dealing with it."

"Do you fear Lyanna Mormont will come to you again?" Bran folded his arms.

"She's just annoying," Rickon agreed, "but nothing I can't handle."

"I trust you." His brother wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

The boys watched the courtyard for a few seconds. How they would miss their home. But the ball was the perfect opportunity to enjoy the family company.


	37. What happened at the Ball

By nightfall, the Starks were ready to greet their guests. Soon the hall was full and the couples danced in harmony with the music. Among them, Robb and Roslin and Jon and Daenerys. Their children surrounded Aunt Arya, who was feeling unfit to dance. Like many, she was just there to say goodbye to her siblings and enjoy the family company. Her nephews surrounded her with their presence and their innumerable questions about the baby.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Arya, the niece, asked.

"Well, I hope for a boy," Aunt Arya said, "but if Gendry's right, she's a girl."

"Are you going to let us take care of him, Aunt?" Jaeherys asked.

"Of course, just be careful," Arya promised.

She noticed the younger brothers standing, still greeting newcomers. Rickon seemed to hide his boredom and Bran was apprehensive.

"Do you know what's bothering Uncle Bran?" Arya asked the children.

"I think he's waiting for Miss. Reed to come" Alyssa said.

"Ah ..." Arya understood everything.

His brother had so much time to tell her what he felt and now he didn't have that much time. It would be too late if he left it for when he returned from Essos.

Rickon scowled at the sight of Lyanna Mormont approaching.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark" she greeted with a bow." I wish you courage, strength, and good fortune in your military endeavor. "

"Thank you, Miss. Mormont, "Bran replied politely.

"Do you want this for us judging us weak?" Rickon raised the question suspiciously.

"That's not what I meant, sir," Lyanna replied with some disdain, "but if you interpret that, it must be because you think you have the qualities I have mentioned."

"I swear miss that nothing makes me understand your analyst personality," whispered Rickon.

"Oh my dear Rickon, you only see me the way you want to see it." Lyanna shook her head. "If you really knew me."

"I don't want to be displeased." Rickon grinned.

"I hope you change your mind," Lyanna seemed to give in a little. "I really wish well, for you and your family."

"Equally Miss" Bran complete it for his brother and watch her walk away "why do you bicker with her so much?"

"She's a snob," Rickon shrugged. "Before she fight with me, I fight with her."

"Too mature for a future soldier." Bran rolled his eyes.

"You know I only act like that with her," Rickon apologized.

"For a reason you don't even know." Bran gave up arguing with his brother.

Meera had arrived at that moment and Bran pulled away leaving Rickon thinking of Lyanna behind.

"It's good you came!" Bran smiled at her.

"You forced me to come as soon as you leave at first light," Meera replied. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I, you" Bran was sad "for sure."

The new song that started to be played dragged them into the middle of the dance and between the couples strangely saw Lyanna and Rickon dancing together.

"No!" Robb said beside his brother and their sisters and their spouses.

"I don't believe it," Arya said.

"But what is Rickon doing?" Jon exclaimed.

"He's dancing with Miss. Mormont" Daenerys realized "so what about it?"

"Do you remember how much they hate each other?" Jon clarified.

"They don't hate each other," Sansa said her thoughts. "It's just a mutual misunderstanding."

"Then they made amends," Gendry decided.

What had happened was that Rickon noticed that no one had taken Lyanna out to dance and even angry with her pity and with her joking at the invitation, she eventually accepted and they became more civilized.

That was not the night's only surprise for the Starks. Surprisingly Tyrion Lannister had arrived. Daenerys was the first to greet him.

"Secretary Lannister!" Danny shook his hand. "I certainly didn't expect you here."

"Not myself," he replied, "but I'm sorry to say that a serious and delicate subject brought me here. But I realize that tonight is not the occasion for us to discuss it. I'll stay until tomorrow."

"All right," Daenerys tried to remain calm, "be welcome and feel as in your home."

"Thank you," Tyrion thanked him.

The diminutive secretary sat down next to the men of the Stark family, and Jon noticed his presence.

"It's good to see you here," he squeezed his hand, "you came to visit us?"

"It's still a visit," Tyrion admitted, "but tomorrow we'll discuss my reason for coming."

It also made Jon alert.

Tyrion seized the wine served, and for a moment he was carried away by the melody of the songs played. Stubbornly his feet beat at the sound of rhythm and he wished to take a seat in the middle of the hall. Then he remembered that probably no lady would bother to dance with him. As much of an important family and had one of the highest positions of the government, his appearance caused situations like this. "No self-pity," he thought to himself, "this is foolishness for which it's not worth grieving." It was then that Sansa Stark emerged.

"Good night, secretary," the girl smiled. "It's very good to see you here. I hope you enjoyed Winterfell."

"Well, it's very different from King's Landing or Casterly Rock," he replied, "it takes a while to get used to the cold."

"It's only a matter of time, I think," Sansa said, "it was the same with me when I moved to King's Landing."

The girl stopped talking when a lemon tart arrived at her table. She ate without hesitation, even in front of the secretary. Tyrion smiled at her enthusiasm. While Sansa ate, he returned to paying attention to the music and his feet denounced his interest.

"I'd like to ..." Sansa was saying, but she thought better of it in the middle of the sentence.

"I'd even dance," Tyrion deduced accurately, "but I don't have the time for that."

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Sansa lamented.

"You didn't offend me, Miss." Tyrion smiled "quite the opposite."

He paused for a moment. He reconsidered.

"I don't think we need self-pity," he decided at last. "Lady Sansa, can I have this dance?"

"It would be an honor, sir," she said, taking courage.

Soon they discovered a way to dance together, clapped their hands and moved to the rhythm. Tyrion was amazed. That girl had broken a paradigm and given him simple joy. Sansa admired the secretary, he was intelligent, charming, gentle, wise and kind. So different from the princes of stories as they appear, but so similar in their qualities.

"The Starks are truly a family, very different from us, Lannisters," thought Tyrion after everything he saw at the ball.


	38. Diplomacy

The ball had brought joy and tranquility for a short time, but the next day brought the burden of responsibility each one carried. The family said goodbye to the boys who were now young men. Bran and Rickon already felt the tightness in their hearts. Those were totally new to them.

At Winterfell, too, there had been Tyrion's concern and what had brought him there. He found Daenerys in her office, and then sat across from her.

"I need to tell you something peculiar that happened in your absence," Tyrion explained, "a man named Daario Naharis searched for you."

Daenerys just nodded, shocked to hear that name again.

"I offered help and he said he needed help for his sick wife," he resumed. "I promised I would, but the guy seemed strange and ... a typical trickster. I investigated and discovered that he was never married and that he is actually a seafarer expelled. Being a fake, I just need to understand what he wanted with you, Daenerys."

"I ..." she sighed and decided to tell him that Tyrion was a true friend "this man wanted ... he tried ... kiss me against my will, he said he admired me, I punched him in the face and made it clear that he would not get what he wanted."

"That's why you were so shaken before I came here," Tyrion concluded, "what did you do about this guy?"

"I didn't ..." she was frustrated, "I don't really know what to do. I cannot threaten him or come near him again ... "

"Jon know about it?" He asked.

"He knows, he knows ..." Dany sighed. "We didn't think about what to do."

"You're a lawyer," Tyrion declared, "think of it as a case. How would you defend?"

"Well, the point is I felt scared and completely offended," Daenerys began to structure, "I declared that I was married so he violated my rights. The matter is, I would make sure he didn't look for me anymore."

"The threat of arrest," Tyrion suggested, "is little, but his name guarantees greater security. He wouldn't be mad to continue to bother Dr. Targaryen-Stark."

"It was my name that put me in this whole situation" Daenerys lamented "but it's the best solution so far. We will get to have him sign a document stating what he has done and his commitment not to repeat again, subject to punishment."

"Exactly," his friend agreed.

"Thank you very much, Tyrion." She managed to sketch a smile. "I'll tell Jon about our plan."

She had realized how much she had annulled her husband's presence in her life and that had unbalanced the principle of their marriage.

Jon suggested that the letters be used as evidence if Naharis refused to sign the statement.

Then Sansa and Jon's family along with Tyrion returned to King's Landing. Jon went to assist Dany in the work of her home office and, as they feared, Daario Naharis came up again.

"Good evening," Jon greeted him with cynicism, "you must be Daario Naharis, a rogue sailor and a great admirer of MY wife, so to speak."

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Stark" Daario tried to dodge "I just came ..."

"Trying to see me again?" Dasenerys suggested, "that will never happen again, at least not in person. You must know very well that I am a lawyer and what you did to me is a crime. If you don't want to be arrested, you will sign this statement that confesses what you did and guarantees that you will leave me forever."

"What happens if I don't?" "Daario still tried.

"Your letter to my wife will be exposed and the little honor you have will be undone, the respect lost and will not leave in peace who bothered Daenerys Targaryen Stark" Jon put in those terms.

Defeated, Naharis signed the sheet and left in disgrace, overcome by diplomacy.

"Believe it, Dany" Jon hugged her, cuddling her for a long moment "it's all over now."


	39. In a sleepless night

Tyrion Lannister resided in the Red Keep, suffering for thinking of his own lot of trouble in the state. That particular night he could not sleep at all. Walking down the corridors, he found someone he didn't expect. Lady, Sansa's dog, stared at him, threatening to approach. Tyrion would not admit to anyone that he was afraid of the Stark dogs.

"Lady!" Sansa's voice saved the secretary. "I finally found you. Oh ..."

She noticed Tyrion.

"Sorry to bother you, Miss. Stark" he apologized a little embarrassed.

"Mr. Secretary, good evening" she resumed the formality "I'm out of bed at the wrong time, thanks to Lady."

"Well, I should be asleep too," Tyrion admitted "but sleep doesn't come to me."

"I understand," Sansa realized, "this whole run after Lady made me lose sleep too."

"Would you care to keep me company?" Tyrion offered with some regret.

"No, sir, actually ..." Sansa was careful to choose the words "I really like your company."

"Sane." He felt flattered and happy.

They went to the walls and watched the city in the distance. The lamps that lit the night sky were like fireflies over a river.

"Look at that view, it makes me miss Winterfell," Tyrion confessed, "as cold as it may be, it's the place I've felt the most at home all my life."

"I miss it sometimes, too," Sansa added to the conversation, "but being here with my family helps me deal with longing. Don't you miss your family?

"Ah ... not much" Tyrion smiled uncomfortably "Jaime misses me, but my sister and my father ... my brother has always been my only family, in the true sense of the family."

"I know what you mean, I mean," she tried to express herself, "I spent time away from my family, dreaming of being a lady, hoping to marry who I thought was the prince of my dreams, I'm glad I woke up in time."

Tyrion watched her for a moment, she was an elegant young woman, determined, but at the same time so sweet and gentle. It was clear why Eddard had been slow to promise her marriage. Sansa was a precious jewel, and he was not entirely sure Eddard Stark would give her to him. It was a fact that Tyrion loved her.

"I think I have a family here," he said, to raise his spirits. "I traveled the whole world behind it and I found it thanks to my work. Many would find this impossible."

"I'm glad you feel part of the family," Sansa smiled.

"You contributed a lot to that, Miss. "Tyrion said.

Sansa just blushed and felt flattered. A yawn showed how tired she was.

"Excuse me," she said, "it seems my sleep has come."

"Good night Sansa" Tyrion wished with a nod.

"Good night, Tyrion." She kissed his cheek quickly and left.

It might be worth Tyrion to try and win the hand of the one who had already won his heart.


	40. The beggining of the end of an era

Eddard Stark has always been the inspiration of his family and then, of all his people. On his shoulders was always the weight of being head of the family but now more than ever the years as president have become heavy. He was much more tired and worried than the average. And that worried not only his family, his secretaries as well.

"President Stark is upset about something," Tyrion confided to Daenerys, "do you know what might have happened?"

"I don't know what to say it," Dany confessed. "Ned has always been reserved, worried and takes a huge weight on his back by himself."

"Anyway, we need to stand firm and always support him," Tyrion reminded her, and Daenerys nodded.

Later that day Daenerys was called to her father-in-law's office.

"Mr. President" she came to help "you wanted to see me?"

"I know you're busy, but I want you to do me a favor," Ned said.

"Anything you ask, sir." Daenerys was attentive.

"I want you to write a speech," Ned specified.

"Ah, you'll finally tell them what you think, and the Southerners will see your strength," she said.

"Talk less, my dear" Eddard grinned. "Listen more. I won't say what I think, I will say that I won't run for president."

"Sorry what?" Daenerys almost choked.

"One last time" the president confirmed it "the people will hear me and I'll say goodbye."

"No, why?" Dany said in astonishment.

"I want to teach about neutrality," Eddard argued, "to avoid party conflicts."

"Sir, with the Free Cities on the brink of conflict, that would be the best time to ..." She was interrupted by her father-in-law.

"Hold the pen and write," Eddard instructed, "I want to talk about what I got, the wisdom I got."

"And for being wise, you must continue to serve the people," Daenerys tried.

"No!" Ned insisted irreducibly, "this will be my last time leading my people. It's time to let a new leader succeed me and I lead only my family.

"One last time," Daenerys finally understood when he mentioned the family.

She set to work on the speech.

After her work on the day was over, and she put each of the three children to sleep, Daenerys sat up in bed with regret.

"I can't believe that," she murmured.

"What is it Dany?" Jon snuggled up beside her.

"Your father is not going to run for the elections," she said sadly.

"Reallu?" Jon didn't look so surprised "he really needs some rest."

"I know but ..." she still thought the decision a pity.

"My father felt that he was reaching his limit," he said solemnly, "that he deserves to enjoy all the peace and comfort he has conquered, which we have won with much effort and sacrifice."

"I understand Jon" Daenerys lay sighing "I was there too, I went through these sacrifices. I just hope our country is in good hands."

"That will also depend on each of us," Jon reminded her.

For the time being, Daenerys decided to rest to get accustomed to the idea that Eddard would no longer be president.


	41. A request

Tyrion Lannister had always been bold and yet wise in his words. As he used them, he could turn any situation in his favor. But now he felt anxious, insecure, almost feeling unworthy of the reward he was seeking.

"Mr. President?" He called after knocking on the door to Eddard's office.

"Come in Mr. Lannister" Ned granted him the passage and he entered.

"There is something extremely delicate that I would like to deal with you," explained Tyrion.

"Whatever it is, go on," Ned began to worry.

"Well, I ..." sighed the secretary, "with all respect, admiration, and humility, I ask you to grant me the hand of your daughter Sansa in marriage."

"Sir, I confess to being surprised." Ned was startled by the request, "but I will not deny you any consideration. You have always shown me to be a good man, and I would not grant my daughter's hand over to anyone who was less than that. However, I will grant your request according to what Sansa decides, I will respect the choice of my daughter."

"I understand," Tyrion smiled dryly. "Besides, I know that the union of a Stark with a Lannister can be seen as a bad thing, since I am part of the family of the old tyrants, which I am not proud of, but sir, all the time that I've been here I feel more part of your family than I was ever born."

"Putting that way," Eddard pondered, "your marriage can reinforce that idea to all our people, that you are our ally and not us allies of the Lannisters. Just talk to Sansa Tyrion, and we'll wait for her response."

"Thank you, sir." Tyrion said goodbye and went looking for his beloved lady.

Sansa read in the library when she noticed Tyrion's approach, then she turned to greet him, noting his nervousness.

"Are you all right Tyrion?" She showed concern.

"There's something I'd like to ask you, Miss. Sansa" he started "please don't take offense at what I will ask, but also be sincere in replying."

"I will," she promised, feeling apprehensive.

"I have admired you ever since I met you," Tyrion said in a wondering voice, "you are the most gentle soul I have ever known, extremely smart and utterly strong."

"You flatter me that way, but I don't think it's all that," Sansa replied.

"But to me you are all of it, and more "Tyrion took her hand "it would make the poor man that I am very honored if you agree to be my wife."

"Your wife?" "Sansa got up with a start "sir, I ... I didn't expect ..."

"You mean your answer is no?" He protested before his possible defeat.

"No, I mean-" Sansa fumbled at the sight of his sadness. "Give me some time to think, please."

"Of course," Tyrion realized, regretful for scaring her.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Sansa assured her, and Tyrion said goodbye with a nod.

As he walked away, part of her wanted to run after him and say yes. Yet her rational part insisted on reminding her that there was much to consider.


	42. In the battlefield

Chaos spread around the Stark brothers. No training in the world would avoid the confusion they were feeling at that moment. His companions and those who fought fell everywhere. Occasionally, the explosion of a buried mine frightened them and threw earth over everything and everyone. Rickon and Bran practically fought shoulder to shoulder, but as their enemies approached, the brothers sneaked away.

It was when they reached Bran, and even from a distance, Rickon could see perfectly what was happening. The younger one shouted in a mixture of dread, anger, revenge and rancor.

"Bran, look at me." Rickon tried desperately to rest his brother's head.

"No ..." murmured the older lad "no ... I don't feel ..."

And the next moment he was fainting. Holding his brother in his arms, Rickon ran through the trenches and managed to get safely to the first aid tents. Even with a sorrowful heart, he left his brother behind in the care of the nurses, and as a true warrior, he returned to the battlefield attacking his enemies with all fury, thinking that thus revenge his brother, already afraid of losing him forever.

Bran woke up after a long time. He had had strange dreams. The raven, so familiar and so different, croaked insistently, "Fly, fly, not walk." He didn't know how to interpret it, he feared it was a bad omen. It was three long days before he opened his eyes.

After the clarity, the first thing he noticed was paralysis. Desperation filled him, how could he be a soldier without his legs moving? The only thing that could comfort him at the moment was his little brother by his side.

"I don't feel my legs," Bran whined with a little revolt in his voice. "When I was hit, I felt like they got dormant. I thought after a while, they'd be back to normal ...

"I'm really sorry, brother," Rickon said sympathetically. "The army doctor gave us no hope. He said all that's left is to go home."

"Come back? Come back? No, Rickon" Bran decided "how could I come back? I won't be a burden to our family, leave me here until the end of this conflict and then I will decide how I will spend the rest of my life."

"You can not think like that!" said the young man with some energy "regardless of what happened, you have a life, people who love you in Winterfell and I won't let you give it up. I am your brother, blood of your blood, and for this bond that unites us, I will do everything to not give up for you to live your life. Understood?"

Brandon just nodded, frustrated, but comforted by his brother.

Rickon left his brother at rest and began to write a letter to his parents.

 _"Dear father and mother,_

 _I write with joy and with pain and tightness in the heart at the same time. Notice to you and our whole family that soon we will meet again. Me and Rickon will definitely return home, both alive. Unfortunately, I can not say completely safe. Bran is paralyzed and our doctor told me it's permanent. Do not worry, he is much better now, I have not left his care for any moment, the important thing is that we are alive and soon we will be at home._

 _Wish us a good trip, until the return,_

 _Rickon Stark. "_

Ned and Catelyn received the news with shock and despair. Their boy had taken a serious risk of losing his life and had barely survived. After the initial shock, they were able to recover, strengthening each other, as they always did, both being the foundation that kept the family together. They would welcome their boys with open arms, giving their best so they would forget the horrors of war.


	43. Writing a speech

The news of Rickon and Bran were not easy to accept at first, but the Stark gradually managed to get used to them. In addition, the elections were approaching and Ned should take care of his last decisions in the government. Now, he worked on the words of his final speech as president.

Daenerys had started a draft and Jon had reviewed the words already written, Ned read aloud so Catelyn could also say her opinion. The four of them were gathered in Eddard's office.

"I don't know if the part of making mistakes is a good idea," Daenerys said with her pen and paper in her hand.

"No, ma'am," Jon said, "I know my father, and I know he wants this part to stay."

"Jon is right Daenerys" Eddard sighed "I'm not perfect and trying to pretend to be, is a big lie. I cannot fool my people like this."

"I think that's not what Daenerys meant," Catelyn said, "she wants to keep one last optimistic image of you, my dear."

"And what if we put the justifications for your actions?" Dany suggested.

"Counting on the mercy of the people," Jon added.

"Right," agreed his wife, and sketched the whole idea.

"Write about the years of service," Eddard instructed, "and the hope I have for years to come."

Daenerys was quiet for a moment as she worked. With dedication, she gave the finishing touches throughout the speech.

"Read Jon and tell me what you think." She handed it to him.

Her husband read, his eyes running on the writing, already used to read like that.

"What do you think, Jon?" Catelyn asked.

"Well, I ..." Jon sighed - I think Father has to decide the final version.

"Final version?" "Dany laid her hands on her waist "what's wrong with my speech?"

"There's nothing wrong." Ned took the sheet of paper from Jon - only what it must contain is the essence of what I want to speak and truly express, and I know you respected my ideals in your writing."

Catelyn read everything over her husband's shoulder.

"Here and here you must change the words a little," she said, "to make it clearer exactly what you mean."

"Yes." Ned nodded and made several notes.

Daenerys got everything clean, understanding the changes her father-in-law had made.

He wanted to say goodbye to his people, but also to hope that everything would be all right without him.


	44. The boys' return

Ned and Catelyn were alone in Lannisport, without the companionship of the other family members, preventing their enormous presence from intimidating the boys.

The soldiers sent to Essos who were discharged would arrive by ship at any moment.

First they saw Rickon in the crowd, he grinned at his parents. As he disentangled himself from the crowd around him, they noticed that Rickon was pushing Bran into a wheelchair with some difficulty. The older lad looked sad and depressed. The younger brother kept pushing his brother to his parents' meeting.

"My boys." Catelyn hugged them and filled their faces with kisses "how we missed you!"

"We miss you too, Mommy." Rickon smiled.

Eddard hugged the younger son.

"Brandon," he called, and Bran looked up, still silent.

"Father" He nodded and his father bent down to hug him.

"We're here for whatever you need," Ned reminded him, "we'll always be son."

"Thank you," Bran replied and felt a little better.

They started to walk back to the Red Keep. It was a long way, but they decided it would be good for the boys to watch and feel the air of the city, soothing the longing that they felt of the place. In fact, King's Landing was a city that the Stark got used to living, they always felt that their true home was Winterfell. It was from there that Bran and Rickon missed it most.

Their arrival at home generated a certain commotion. All received them with much joy and exciment, and the most sensitive shed some tears.

After all the excitement was behind them, Rickon realized how much Bran wanted to rest from the trip.

"We're home, brother," he said before leaving his brother alone, "that's all that matters now."

Bran nodded and watched his brother walk away. He didn't want anyone's help to get out of the chair. If life had given him that blow, he would learn to deal with it alone, like a brave soldier. With his own weight overloading his arms, he threw himself into his bed.

He just wanted to sleep and wait for the next day.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello folks! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story until here, please say what you guys are thinking about the story. Thanks for reading!**


	45. One Last Time

Bran was gradually re-accustomed to his old room. He hadn't been gone for so long, but that was the feeling, since there was not much to do with his paralyzed legs. His hopes of getting back on the ground were lost and it was hard not to feel sad about it all. Besides, Rickon had begun to have horrible nightmares with the battlefield. He would often wake up with the bayonet in his hands. It never happened to shoot it, but he feared it would happen. The two brothers tried to recover from what they experienced, with the help of the whole family, and especially Jon, Dany and Robb, who knew very well what they were going through.

Sansa was talking to Bran in his room.

"I know it's difficult," she said to her younger brother, "I went through something like that but in time ... the scars don't hurt any more than they did before. You just have to be willing to receive the support we give you."

"And trusting others again," he added, "trust myself, that everything will work out."

"Yes, that's it." She smiled.

"I heard you were asked in married by Mr. Tyrion" Bran changed the subject "I know he's related to Joffrey, but you should consider."

"I don't know exactly what I feel for Tyrion," she confessed, "I admire him for his friendship, I would like to approach him, but ..."

"You're afraid he's like Joffrey," Bran said.

"Yes, he's kind to me, but Joffrey was too," she mused, "a marriage is for life."

A long time ago Sansa was betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon, son of the Old Queen Cersei and Robert Baratheon, of whom the queen had separated. Cersei broke the engagement as soon as Eddard rebelled against her rule.

"Talk to him and tell him about it," Bran advised "no matter what he decides, tell him that the past still hinders you from thinking about it."

"I will," Sansa agreed, "thank you for helping me, brother. Now let me help you. Come and get some time out of this room. Please..."

"Sansa ..." Bran said reluctantly.

"Please, Brandon," she insisted.

"Okay," he shrugged.

At that time, Arya and Gendry came to visit them bringing little Ned Waters with them. The new nephew gladdened them all.

"He seems to be so smart," Jaeherys commented as he watched his cousin with the other children.

"Soon he will be walking," confided Aunt Arya.

"I just hope he doesn't grow up so fast," Uncle Gendry sighed.

Suddenly Bran joined them, which surprised and cheered them all. Sansa pushed back his chair. Walder came up with an idea. He smacked something in Uncle Bran's ear, who responded with a grimace, then nodded. Walder then said something to Uncle Gendry and Aunt Arya.

"Not a good idea," said the Uncle.

"You promise to be careful?"asked the Aunt.

"Yes," Walder jumped and clapped his hands.

"I'll hold him tight," Bran promised.

"I hope Ned doesn't like that," Gendry was expecting.

"Maybe Grandpa Ned doesn't like it, but he's not here." Walder shrugged.

"But what are you up to?" Arya, the cousin, asked, .

In answer, Walder quickly took his little cousin and put him on Uncle Bran's lap, which held the baby tight as Walder pushed them away. It made Bran and little Ned laugh what his uncle hadn't done in a long time.

A while later Bran and Rickon were feeling better, though dealing with their inner difficulties every day. They were present, along with all his family and the government secretaries including Tyrion for his father's last speech. A little apprehensive, Daenerys gave her father-in-law his speech and wished him good luck.

"Good morning to everyone," Eddard said loudly from the balcony of the Red Keep, the people watching him from below. "You are aware that I will leave the presidency. As I review my time of service, I am aware that I may have made many mistakes, but I trust that my people will see them with indulgence, understanding my faults. After many years spent in the service of my country, I hope there is in my conscience my need to retire to times and places of peace. There are great expectations for me to join my compatriots as a citizen, I trust in the benevolence of our nation under a free government, that is the desire of my heart as we walk and we continue to work with care for the dangers. History has its eyes on us. Thank you for everything."

Everyone who heard him applauded his last speech, the last time Eddard Stark spoke in public. From his back was off the enormous burden of responsibility, but his heart was still preoccupied with the future.


	46. Repercussion

The entire Stark family shortly after Eddard's resignation was about to return to Winterfell. The news gladdened everyone, even those who would be left behind as Jon and his family, since Daenerys would still be Secretary of the Treasury until the new election.

This was an issue she was pondering now that Eddard had stepped down if it would not be time for her to leave the administration either. Who also thought a lot was Sansa and the request she received. Tyrion was her friend but making him her husband was a very important step that would have consequences for the rest of her life. He really cared about her, that Sansa was right, but the more she considered the idea, her heart gave way.

"Sir ..." she called him down the hall, "Tyrion."

"Ms. Sansa" he was surprised to see her so suddenly "I thought you would leave King's Landing with your family."

"I couldn't and didn't want to leave leaving you without an answer." Sansa was filled with courage. "I cannot leave the place where my future husband works."

"You mean you'll marry me?" Tyrion could not believe it.

"Yes, I will." Sansa smiled and leaned closer.

"You make me very happy." Tyrion took her hands in his, trying to hold back the tears. "I'll make you happy in the same way."

Sansa was so moved by the emotion of her fiancee that she kissed him to comfort him. Tyrion hugged her tightly, gratefully.

 _"Dear father and mother,_

 _I know you know of Secretary Lannister's intention to marry me. I warned you that I decided for my betrothal with Tyrion. I hope to seal this union in my beloved Winterfell. I miss you, send my regards to everyone_

 _Signed,_

 _Sansa Stark. "_

Robb and Roslin thrilled to welcome the family back.

"Father, you don't know how I missed you here," Robb said, hugging his father. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to be a patriarch."

"But you took care of everything very well," Ned pointed out, "and being a patriarch will fit Jon, since he's the oldest."

"We're lost then," Robb teased.

They all laughed and then snuggled into their old home.

Grey Wind, Summer, and Shaggy Dog came to greet them. Summer looked strange as he saw Bran, but soon ignored his owner was and leaned back in his chair affectionately, the affection brought relief to the owner's heart.

Shaggy was surprised by Rickon, finding the owner completely different from the boy who'd said good-bye to him. Rickon approached slowly, scratching the ears of his dog as he always did. Shaggy finally recognized him. Being in the home where they grew up and lived so many good things relieved the hearts of the young soldiers.

A few days later Bran received Meera's visit, not being able to hide from her for long.

"I was very worried when I heard," she said, "I'm sorry.

"I didn't want you to see me like this at first," he confessed, "I'll never get used to what happened, but coming home has helped me improve."

"I missed you so much," sighed Meera, "every night I remembered you, I thought about the danger that you were running ..."

"The last battle was the hardest for sure," Bran said, "but I've learned my lesson."

"That you don't have to be a soldier to prove your worth," she concluded, "I've always liked you just the way you are."

"Me too, Meera" he sighed.

They exchanged a look that said the same thing, the same feeling, to each other. The kiss happened but Bran felt bad even though he liked it.

"It's not right Meera" Bran interrupted

"Should you ask me to marry you first?" "She was direct "I agree too."

"I love you," he sighed, "but I don't want to give you extra work for the rest of our lives because of my limitations."

"Didn't you hear what I said to you, Brandon?" She looked right into his eyes. "I love you exactly the way you are, no matter how you are or what happened or what will happen."

"Do you really want to marry me Meera Reed?" Bran asked sweetly.

"If that's the official proposal, then, yes, Brandon Stark" Meera laughed "I agreed to marry you."


	47. Rumors

Rickon's nightmares were constant despite being at home for a long time. Bran shared with him some dramatic and emotional experiences, but both brothers reacted differently. When the nightmares came, Rickon would wake up terrified and ready for battle, as if he relived everything and was in them again.

His parents and siblings were pleased with the newly made engagements, but the concern with the youngest of the Stark hung in the air. Little by little he didn't want to leave the house, and his little nephews were surprised by his behavior.

"Uncle Rick has gone through a lot of things in those dayss" Roslin explained, "things that remind him of bad things and make him sad."

"So what can we do to make him happy?" Walder asked.

"Make him remember good things," his mother replied.

"Or create new good memories," Robb said, "which I find difficult for now. Have patience my little ones, I'm sure Uncle Rick will be fine."

Lyanna Mormont was well acquainted with the Stark siblings' regular walks through the streets of Winterfell and on the edge of White Harbor, no matter how Roslin and the children met her, she was expecting to see Bran and especially Rickon since they returned from the war in Essos.

It was strange that she wanted to visit him, since she bicker with Rickon so much, but she had to admit to herself that she missed him more than usual. Maybe it was because of the dangers and nightmarish rumors he was going through. So even fearing not to be received she came to him.

"Ms. Lyanna what a pleasant surprise" Eddard received it.

"I say the same sir" she replied, "though I don't think it is so pleasant since your younger sons seem to be avoiding me."

"We're not avoiding it." Rickon reached the room, going there after he heard her voice. "We're adjusting."

"Your brother seems to be well already." Lyanna sidestepped the subject "moreover, my congratulations to Bran on the engagement."

"I'll give it to him," Stark said, "was that all, or is there something else to say?"

"You don't need to be so... rude." Mormont went straight "Mr. Stark, I'd really like you to join me for a walk."

"Walk?" Rickon said "I don't want to leave the house, much less now".

"Rickon," his father said, "please go, it will do you some good."

"Okay." He could not deny his father's request.

Reluctantly, Lyanna followed, but to her relief, Shaggy followed them to his side.

"Ah ..." she sighed, "the famous Stark dogs, as loyal as they say.!

"More than you know," Rickon agreed, "since when are they so famous?"

"Your brother Robb walks with him regularly with his wife and children," she clarified, "and those of Jon and Arya join the owners with them. That's why I went after you, I didn't see you on those walks."

"You knew I was in the army," he said obviously. "Oh ... you missed me!"

"I have to tell you that I missed you, I won't lie," she said impetuously.

"You know ..." Rickon took a breath. "Sometimes I reminded you, of your bickering quarrels with me."

"Me bickering?" She got chocked, "you are!"

"I was only defending myself," he said.

"I worry about you, and that's how you repay me?" She stood tiptoe in front of him.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to calm her down. "I thought we could be friends."

"Me too, who says we can't?" She was calmer.

"I think we both need to contribute to it," he admitted.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Lyanna returned to his side. "If you need anything I can do, you can ask."

Rickon considered that for a while.

"Would you be willing to listen to the inner troubles and horrors of a young soldier?" He asked, a little sad.

"That's exactly why I struggled to get you out of the house," she said, moving to hear him "Don't spare me anything please, I'll take what you have to tell me."

"Okay," the young man said, "the nightmares have plagued me. As much as I've come home, the memories don't go away and I can't control them."

"Have you ever thought your brothers Robb and Jon have been through this?" Lyanna said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to bother them with that," Rickon countered. "They have their own problems to deal with, and Bran, what he's going through is even worse."

"Everyone has problems including you and me, too," she said, "it doesn't mean that you don't need help solving them, and your family is the one you can count on. Don't forget it."

"Even so Lyanna, even so" Rickon was not convinced "anyway, it looks like I can count on you as well, since you're listening to me now."

"And whenever I need to, I'll listen," she promised, "if you agree not to be stubborn and talk to me and your brothers."

"It's all right, Lyanna," he sighed, "since that assures you won't irritate me any more."

"I'm not that annoying," she said again.

Rickon just laughed and her heart was relieved.

Jaeherys was already 19 years old when he was in his second year of Law School, where he was in King's Landing, following in the footsteps of his mother. He was a popular boy, though he was not comfortable with it, another trait he had inherited from his mother and it was because of her that he was so famous.

But it was not all his fellow students who admired the famous Daenerys Taegaryen-Stark.

It was an ordinary day when the young men were struggling in the courtyard of the Academy as usual, and for some embarrassment, some girls sighed when they saw him pass, he heard his mother's name being spoken in one of the conversations that took place.

"She may have been a military woman and even a good Treasury Secretary, but who knows who she is at home?" Jaeherys recognized Big Walder, one of the many Walder Frey he knew, speaking "I heard she betrayed her husband when he was away with their children once, with a sailor expelled from the army. And I highly doubt it's a lie. Daenerys is a traitor!"

Jaeherys was filled with fury to see that others supported the idea of Big Walder.

"You have no right to talk about my mother like that!" Shouted the young Stark.

"But it seems to me that she is what I said," said Walder.

"You'll regret what you said!" Jaeherys promised.

"Is it a challenge?" "Frey approached," you may believe I'll take it Stark."

"We'll meet here at noon the next day in this courtyard," Jaeherys said, "bring your sword and your squire."

"Allright Stark" Walder smirked.

Jaeherys walked away, determined to defend his mother's honor.


	48. Jaeherys the Warrior

Daenerys knew her three children well, and since she decided to be much more present in their lives, nothing escaped her attention when it came to them. Both she and Jon noticed Jaeherys' uneasiness over dinner.

"Has anything happened?" Jon asked his older son.

"No father, just ..." the young man tried to get around the subject "things in the Academy, papers, debates, speeches ..."

"I know of your responsibilities, but don't forget to rest a little," he said.

Jon noticed something else was happening, but decided not to press his son. Daenerys on the other hand would already do differently and would be direct in a frank conversation with her son after dinner.

"Jaeherys don't lie to me," she said when the two of them were alone. "I know your father might even want to set the subject aside, but I need to know what's going on. Tell me."

"Oh, mother, if you hear what they say about you ..." he broke down in annoyance at the memory of Walder, "they accused you of adultery and I know it's a lie. I challenged one of the Walders to a duel for insulting you."

"A duel?" "Dany was scared "my son, this is very dangerous! You shouldn't have done it, you could leave him speaking, since you knew it was a lie."

"I know that if you were in my place you would act in the same way," Jaeherys replied, "no matter what you say, I cannot go back on my word, I will defend my honor and my mother."

Daenerys just lowered her head helplessly. So that was how people felt, in the face of her impetuosity. Her son was a reflection of her daring personality.

"Just ..." she whispered. "Be careful, and if you want, use my old musket. Don't break your father's heart or mine."

"I won't, I'll make you proud" smiled the young Targaryen-Stark.

Jaeherys left, thinking that everything was settled, but Daenerys was sad thinking that this was not how she wanted her son to surprise them all.

At the King's Landing Academy it was common to see the students arriving with their books in hand, but it was unusual to carry weapons. The closest to it were the blades for opening letters. And even more unusual was to see the calm and diplomatic Jaeherys Stark armed with the musket of the War of Independence. It was the evidence that the duel proposed the day before was standing. In the morning, the young Stark tried to focus on the stooges, but nothing in his mind would deter him from honoring his word and defending his family's name.

At noon with steady steps he headed for the marked spot. When he saw Big Walder approaching, he closed his angry stare on him.

"I see the wolf blood throbbing in your veins," said the Frey instead of a greeting.

"And you'll feel its teeth soon," Jaeherys promised, spitting anger.

Little Walder, the brother of the Big one, stood as judge of the dispute.

"I'll count up to ten as you walk away," he announced, "then you'll be free to attack, being the only weapon to be used by the sword as proposed by the challenger."

There was tension in the air even in the midst of silence. Little Walder's count interrupted him, and shortly after the 10th, Jaeherys left for Big Walder as a wolf, living up to his parents' soldier skills.

Stark twisted Frey's wrist, but the second hit the first one full in the womb in a cut parallel to the trunk. Staggering, Jaeherys dropped to his knees, his hand hovering over the bleeding cut, in a vain attempt to stop the pain.

"It's already been decided, Frey won the fight," shouted the Little a little horrified, "call a doctor!"

"How could I have been so weak and impulsive that I didn't have a strategy and let myself be beaten so easily?" Was what Jaeherys thought as he fainted.

The last thing he saw was Dr. Luwin approaching before his vision darkened.


	49. Winter

Winter had returned strictly to Winterfell, as an old acquaintance of its inhabitants. It was the first winter since Bran and Rickon had come home.

"Wake up sleepers!" Robb announced cheerfully, when the sun had barely appeared in the sky.

"It's too early for that," Rickon complained from under the blankets.

"I thought you slept well," said the older man.

"And I slept," Rickon said, thinking that he had no more nightmares in a while "but I wanted to sleep more."

"None of that," Robb snapped his tongue and shook his brother. "Roslin already made the nreakfest because she wants to take the lead in the snowball war."

"You mean we still have snowball war on the first day of winter?" Rickon was now sitting on the bed.

"Of course, I passed the tradition on to my children," Robb smiled, "they're already plotting to get Uncle Rick."

"Ah, but they will not." Rickon got up at once and started to get ready.

A little later the game played in the snow promised by Robb, while the flakes fell softly. Eventually Alyssa and Wald overturned Rickon as Bran laughed, judging the winners of the dispute.

"Hey," a voice interrupted them, "only I can do it!"

'Lyanna" Rickon stood up embarrassed "I thought it would be my team on this round."

"If you want I will," she said, laughing.

"Now you're going to have to wait for that round to end," Bran warned "but thinking better, Wald and Alyssa won. You can start another game."

To Rickon's good fortune, Lyanna was easily evading the children and their heels. One time as she ran, she came crashing into Rickon and the two fell together, laughing.

"How cheesy for a lady," he commented as he helped her up.

"I only fell because the gentleman was on my way," she said, pushing him lightly.

In the end, they ended up laughing at the confusion.

After getting tired of the joke, Lyanna said goodbye to the Starks and went home, not before Rickon apologized.

"It was nothing at all," she assured him "the only thing that the fall made was to make us laugh."

"And the feeling was great," Rickon said, "I mean, we laughing together."

"I think so too," Lyanna replied with a smile and then left.

"You like her," Bran pointed out.

"No Bran, she's just Winterfell's most annoying girl."

"But you have been friends for a long time, do you agree with me?" Said the elder.

"Oh yeah." Rickon gave up.

"It's a start." Bran smiled.

His brother just snorted causing their nephew and niece to laugh.

* * *

Back in King's Landing, Daenerys and Jon learned of what had happened and rushed to find their son. Jon could not believe the news, since Jaeherys was calm and wise most of the time, except when someone deeply offended him. He was a Stark and if so, he would defend his honor. Daenerys followed him silently, her thoughts blaming her for what had happened. In one way or another, she had encouraged him to duel.

"Where's my son?" Daenerys asked, seeing the doctor.

"Mrs. Stark calms down please" he asked "the wound was deep, I managed to contain the bleeding, but he is still recovering and is at risk."

"Can I see him?" She begged.

"Yes ma'am," Dr. Luwin said, taking pity on her

"Mother," Jaeherys murmured.

His wound was bandaged, and his eyes were half closed. His parents settled down beside him on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Father." The young man struggled to turn to Jon. "That's not how you taught me to act."

"Be quiet" Jon asked, moving closer a little closer "I know, I know ..."

"Mother, I'm sorry-" Jaeherys was interrupted by the pain.

"You were brave." Daenerys found no words for the moment. She felt guilty about her son's condition.

She stroked his hair and the boy began to tremble, frightening her.

"No, no ..." Jon murmured beside him.

"No, Jon, he won't ..." Daenerys knew what her husband was afraid of.

Dr. Luwin had come back at that moment.

"Calm down Mr. and Mrs. Stark," he asked, "he's raving about the fever. You better get out, I'll let you know when he's better."

Jon and Daenerys nodded and left. Despite their sadness and concern, Jon had noticed that his wife didn't seem so surprised to learn of the duel.

"Did you know?" He asked gently.

"I ... "D any felt her confidence undo "I ... Jon, he did it to defend me, it's all my fault ... I ... he used my musket ..."

"You mean ..." He took a deep breath, feeling the rage come "why specifically would he defend you?"

"A colleague at the Academy," she tried to ignore shame with difficulty, "he accused me of being an adulteress, and Jaeherys wanted to defend my honor. It's all my fault Jon, my fault, if I did not just worry about my career and legacy ... now my son suffered the consequences of my actions ..."

Crying and running wildly, she walked away fearing the worst. Jon thought it best to let her go at that moment. He was shocked to know that she had supported the duel, but she understood how much the old rumor was stirring her. Still, for Jon, Daenerys sshould have forgotten this story, everything was already settled. Now he was trying to reconcile worry with his wife and son.

For days Jaeherys's condition remained stable, yet Daenerys could not face her husband out of shame. Jon tried to approach, to comfort, to say that this was not her fault, but the remorse and the weight of conscience made her dodge. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, she would rise and try to clear her thoughts by looking out over the Red Keep. Jon was able to find her there one night, and before she dodged, she walked slowly, trying to camouflage his presence. Slowly he let his fingers wrap around her hand.

"It's so quiet here ..." he tried in a low tone.

"Forgive me Jon," she said calmly, "I should not have done many things, but I think I've finally learned not to act hastily."

"It's a start." Jon touched her face with his free hand. "Just don't run away from me, please, if we're together, it will be easier to deal with this difficulty."

"Thank you," she sighed heavily, "I love you."

"I love you." Jon emphasized the words and his gaze, making her remember this truth.

Daenerys hugged him missing it, making sure it was her favorite place in the world.


	50. Good Things

As Jaeherys recovered, his mother was persistently watching his bed. She watched him sleep and slowly talked to her, feeling weak, but better every day.

"You should not be here," said the boy, seeing Daenerys sleep and fatigue. "You have work to do, and my siblings complain when you come to see me."

"Oh?" She folded her arms in jest, "but I'm always punctual in reading poetry and telling stories to sleep. But seriously, Arya was sick because of you."

"Yeah, I felt how much I missed when she hugged me tight" Jaeherys missed her sister too "Dr. Luwin said I'll be able to go home soon."

"It's going to be wonderful," Daenerys was delighted with the possibility. "Let's have a ball in your honor."

"No, Mother, you don't need to," the boy asked, embarrassed.

"All right," she laughed, "just come home, my boy."

"Forgive me, Mother," Jaeherys was moved by his mother's tender manner. "I only brought you worries about this duel story."

"No son, don't do that." Daenerys took his hand. "I unleashed all this in an indirect way, ever since my ambition became rampant. Only I learned to deal with the consequences of my mistakes."

"I think so too," the son confessed, "although the consequence is too high."

"Life doesn't tire of teaching us," Daenerys completed, "and we have to practice what we learn."

Thus, alone in the silence, mother and son analyzed the consequences of their impulsiveness in an ironic moment of peace.

At Winterfell, the Stark rejoiced to have good news of Jaeherys' recovery. After days of agony, the concern of all had dissipated. But apart from the preparations for Sansa and Tyrion and Bran and Meera's weddings, something particularly bothered young Rickon, which Roslin didn't miss.

"Sorry to ask and forgive me if I'm invading your personal space" she started a conversation when they were alone "but is everything okay, Rickon?"

"Oh ... no problem Roslin," he replied, "I just ... I think I'm confused."

"Is it something I can help?" She offered.

"Well, since you asked me a personal question," he said uncertainly, "can I make you one?"

"I think so." She gave her brother-in-law a chance.

"You love Robb wholeheartedly, don't you? But you were forcibly married" Rickon said.

"True, both," she agreed, "you can tell me what's your point".

"How did you know ... you were sure you loved Robb?" He finally managed to ask.

Roslin knew he could only be referring to Lyanna with all that talk.

"I realized I missed his company when he wasn't around," sighed Mrs. Stark "I longed for his return when he was far away, thought about how he was and wanted to have him by my side forever."

"I ... feel these things," Rickon confessed, "for Lyanna. Just don't tell Bran I admitted that."

"I'm not going to say anything," she promised, "but luckily, I think Lyanna matches your feelings. And since you've been friends so long, you should be honest with her."

"Even if her answer is negative?" The boy was still uncertain.

"Believe me, Rick" Roslin gave a maternal smile "there is a very small chance of that happening."

After that last advice from his sister-in-law, he decided to gather courage and tell Lyanna what he felt.

The next day, Miss. Mormont was punctually at the Stark mansion for the old walk she always did with Rickon. Little by little, she herself, despite her hardness and rigidity, admitted that she loved him. Constantly she cared about him and wanted to be close to him and realized that her moaning was the irritation she felt for not being able to get him out of her mind. And after much reflection, she came to that conclusion. Rickon's siblings and sisters-in-law argued without a doubt that he liked her too, though he didn't want to admit it. In any case, knowing him so well would not force him to say anything about it.

"You're nervous today," she said when she found him in Shaggy's company. "I hope it's not such a bad thing to disturb you."

"No, that's not what-" Rickon stopped in front of Lyanna in a meaningful way.

He was trying to regain the courage of a soldier.

"Thank you," his nervous voice issued, "for everything you had done for me, for your friendship and companionship."

"I said it's no big deal," she smiled, "but thank you, thank you."

"Lyanna" this time Rickon walked next to her 'I would like to ask ... no, I mean, I want to tell you that I'm almost sure that I ... love you."

"Almost sure?" "Lyanna wanted to laugh, but she could not," because I've been so sure about you for a long time. I found out what all this was about. I hope it reaches full certainty."

"I said almost out of fear" he was relieved now "but since you correspond to me, I am quite sure that I want to correspond to you to the same extent."

She hugged him, something that she dared not do even in so long a time of friendship. It was a limit of Rickon's feelings she dared not surpass. But now all was well, and as much as the ghosts of the wartime past dared to haunt, they didn't provoke so much fear.

After the embrace their gazes crossed and in silence, they understood that that moment should be sealed with a kiss. And so it was done, just confirming what everyone knew and what it took some time to them to realize.


	51. Weddings

It was a day worthy of celebration and jubilation, and so all Winterfell was celebrating. Despite being a triple marriage, Ned was more nervous than the couples.

"I never thought I would live to witness something like this," he confessed to Cat. "My little ones have become men and they are going to build their own families and I am going to give my beloved Sansa to another family."

"And for a Lannister, that's unbelievable," the wife added, "but you know Ned, Tyrion is more Stark than Lannister. He was always at your side in government and never supported his sister.

"He found a home here," agreed the old president, "he really belongs to our family."

"Today more than ever," Catelyn smiled, and Eddard grew a bit calmer.

The three grooms stood together at the foot of the altar in the ballroom. It was not a small event and because of this members of important families were there to honor them and all the Stark were there without exception. Both Tyrion and Bran shared a similar feeling. Their appearance was exposed for all to see, and whether they wanted to or not, a certain inner ghost whispered that that was not what a groom would look like. At that moment, Daenerys came to the three of them and gave each one a hug.

"Don't let your nervousness get in the way of this wonderful moment," she told Bran, Rickon, and Tyrion, "just think of your loved ones and nothing more."

Her brothers-in-law and co-worker thanked her.

To the sound of the music played softly by the instrumentalists, the brides entered slowly. Everyone's eyes focused on them. Upon meeting their respective fiancees, Meera and Sansa knelt down. Without hesitation, Lyanna and Rickon did the same. In silence they decided that all ceremony would be held like this.

The brides and grooms made the eternal promise of loving, caring and respecting each other forever, until the end of their lives each other, Meera to Bran and Bran to Meera, Sansa to Tyrion and Tyrion to Sansa, and finally Rickon to Lyanna and Lyanna to Rickon. The grooms kissed their brides and closed the ceremony and kicked off the party. Bran decided to just watch the dance in the middle of the hall and Meera was at his side, it reminded them of the snowball wars on the first day of winter and, no matter how much his legs kept him from dancing, he was glad, more than he could imagine.

Sansa and Tyrion danced just like the first time he went to a Stark ball, the moment he felt his love for her flourish.

Lyanna allowed Rickon to sit for a while but when the music got restless, he pulled it insistently, in a way he could not resist sitting focused. In her dance, she led him frantically through every possible space in the hall, which made him laugh with the excitement of his wife.

In a very discreet corner, there was Eddard Stark admiring all that joy under his roof. The years had been good for him, to allow him to live after all his efforts and struggles.

"What are you thinking, my father-in-law?" Daenerys approached him slowly.

"In all of you," he replied, "and the day you married Jon, the first of my children's weddings."

"And we came to the last ones," she said, "I really don't remember seeing this place so happy, with the whole family together, with the new and old members together. And somehow I was the first of the new family. So much time has passed since there ..."

"I know how much you've worked, and now my dear Dany" Ned has looked at her "you also have the chance and opportunity to live calmer, quieter times."

"I do think so." Dany smiled, nodding, and feeling an overwhelming desire to hug him, she did it.

"What's the hug for?" Ned asked, smiling.

"Out of gratitude," Dany explained, "for everything you did for me and for letting me be part of your family."

"The gain is all ours Dany" Ned smiled at her one more time.

And Daenerys was sure that was exactly how Lyanna, Meera, and Tyrion felt, welcome to the Stark family, their family.


	52. Summer in the shore

Winter had bid farewell to Winterfell as the flowers in the trees began to sprout. In the spring, Tyrion had run for the presidency and vanquished, succeeding his own father-in-law at the leadership of Westeros. He and Sansa returned to King's Landing, starting their lives as a family in the capital. As much as it was a Lannister, Tyrion was a Stark at heart and his government continued with the improvements that Ned brought along with the inventiveness and active intervention of Tyrion.

Daenerys had been invited by her friend and brother-in-law to continue in her position of Secretary of the Treasury, in which she replied:

"I'm sorry, Tyrion, but I'll have to refuse."

"I have a vague idea of the motive, but tell me anyway," Tyrion replied.

"It's more than time to take care of my family," she sighed, "every moment that I neglected them it had a terrible consequence. My name was soiled, my son almost died. I don't want to take the risk again."

"Be at peace my dear," Tyrion smiled, "I understand you and I fully agree. If it was a legacy you wanted to conquer, believe me, you already have it. You are very well known and loved by me and our whole family."

"Thank you, Tyrion." Daenerys hugged him, saying goodbye for the moment.

He waved at her, wishing her luck.

When summer came, Tyrion and Daenerys met again, this time in White Harbor, with the rest of their families. The children ran with Ghost, Gray Wind, Summer, and Shaggy Dog to their pursuit. Even playing, they were real protectors. Jaeherys was watching them too, even sitting, his feet bare under the wet sand.

"Jae!" his sister Arya called him and sat next to him "I thought you were going to run with us."

"No," he sighed, "I think I'm too old to play."

"Ha! Said the boy who always cheers us on in snowball battles" She folded her arms.

"I don't know the beach so well as I know our backyard," he shrugged.

"That excuse doesn't convince her." She patted her brother on the shoulder.

"Okay, I'm just in a contemplative state," Jaeherys sighed again, "the beach is ideal for that."

"I know." Arya grimaced and kissed his cheek. "I'll leave you watching."

He watched his siblings and cousins continue to play. Wald and Jon were betting on a race and Alissa and Arya helped Eddard make a sand castle. At some distance he watched his parents walk side by side. Time had sharpened their wrinkles and tinged their graying temples, but still they retained the joy of their youth. They passed him and their family, but in the end, both he and his mother learned not to rush and appreciate what really mattered before it was too late."

"Jae is so lonely that way," her mother told her father.

"That's what he got from me," Jon smiled. "Sometimes it's good to be alone, to get ideas into place. Did you miss all this calm, Dany?"

"No ..." She denied modulating the voice-well, I think a little, but at least I have my advocacy cases. And ... I admit, the calm is wonderful."

"It's so good to hear you talk like this, Dany" Jon pulled her closer, kissing her temple "Life is like a scale, to be perfect, it needs balance. With a bit of everything."

"Then in my life the weight of the rush is enough," she looked at her husband in a passionate way, "I remember when you told me about being enough and be quiet, just you and me. And it is more than time to put the weight of tranquility in the balance of my life."

"I'm bound to agree." Jon hugged her tightly.

A gentle wind with the smell of the sea enveloped them as they exchanged a kiss. That was all that mattered to Daenerys.


	53. Who tells my story

Daenerys continued to be a lawyer at Winterfell, defending mainly small cases, expecting her clients to pay what and when they can. She had recognized that it was her vocation, to defend and advise, only now wiser. She had screamed at the top of her lungs and fought all her life, and barely learned that in the quietest moments she could feel the happiness she had. That was what her contentment was now.

One day while studying a case in the library of the Stark Mansion, Daenerys paused to consult some books when she came across something unknown. There was a once empty shelf, now full of new books. She had no idea what they were about. Before curiosity drew her focus, she took the right books she needed and separated them, leaving them on her desk. She returned to the mysterious shelf, where she opened one of the books in the collection. When she opening she was surprised with the title, it was

 **REGISTRATION OF THE CHRONICLES OF COLONEL DAENERYS TARGARYEN IN HER MILITARY SERVICE**

 **BY TEN. JON STARK**

Daenerys flipped through the book and saw that there was the account of the letters she sent while working as the aide-de-camp of then-General Eddard Stark. She began to wonder why Jon would record it.

The other books told a little about the first cases she advocated, her career and deployments as Secretary of the Treasury. All written and signed by Jon. Before she asked the reason for gathering all that information, she decided to finish her defense of the case.

At night, after dinner, just before bed, she kept thinking of Jon's records.

"Is everything all right, Dany?" Her husband said worriedly.

"I just made an interesting discovery today," she clarified, "there are several books you've written about me in the library. Why did write them Jon?"

"Ah this ... " He sat, slightly uncomfortable "I was waiting for the right time to show you. I gathered all that stuff about you from the time I understood how much you worried about it. I wanted to do my part to keep you alive, so that you would understand that everything you had already done was enough, and it was already part of hisstory. The feats had a lot of influence on other people's lives. Even mine. For better or for worse, I must admit."

"My husband flatters me very much," Daenerys touched his face, "and I understand what you mean by better or worse."

"You changed at the right time." He smiled, kissing her hand "what exactly needed to be changed, while achieving great achievements."

"Still, my love," she said sweetly, "it seems unfair to you, you took great risks during the war as a spy ... wouldn't you like to be reminded of the good you have done?"

"As much as I knew I was doing something good," sighed Jon, "I still have bad memories of my soldier times, the violence and suffering of the innocent in the midst of crossfire, I'm glad to be remembered just as someone in the midst of soldiers who won the victory that made our people free."

"I understand," she smiled. "Anyway, thank you so much for remembering me like that.

"You're welcome, my love." Jon hugged her and soon Daenerys jerked away from him, but in a delicate way.

"I have to do something before going to bed," she explained.

"Right ..." Jon realized "just don't stay up late."

"Okay, I promise." She kissed her husband's hand and left the room, heading for her office.

Sitting at her desk, she surrendered to an old habit, writing letters and notes.

"My dearest Jon,

 _For many years our journey has stretched. I think it was not easy, especially for you. But I assure you, my love, that I now know that my story doesn't have to be written more by great deeds, I don't have to work to have a name or a legacy, I know that it is already formed and what matters now is only our family, the small and great achievements we have achieved together, which only impact our lives and not the whole world. And believe me, it's enough for me. Thank you for understanding me, for caring about the good work I've done. I love you, you are the best of men and the best of husbands._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Daenerys Targaryen Stark. "_

As soon as she finished signing, she left the note on the bedside table where Jon was asleep. Gently, Daenerys curled up beside him, taking a few moments to fall asleep. In that moment, she paused to think once more. Her mind took her back to Essos, when everything seemed lost and she was alone, hopeless, with no future, until she decided to lift her head, to struggle and break that wheel that seemed to be the only course her life would take. It was difficult, it was tortuous, but now she was at peace and her story was solidified. Whoever would tell it would take all her achievements to the forefront not only by her name, but deep down, to build a better future for everyone around it, near or far.

 _ **A / N: And that's the end folks! Hope you guys had enjoyed! If you liked, I'm planning a prequel to it, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
